Saving the World One Hanyou at a Time
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: INUYASHA CO Watchers Council sends Buffy back in time searching for The 1st. She encounters the Inu gang & are they fighting the same enemy in different eras? UNDER REVISION
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

_Saving the World One Hanyou at a Time_

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Inuyasha fanfic crossover._

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters cause if I did I would've quit my day job ages ago. They belong to Joss Whedon and Rumiko Takahashi._

_Summary: The Watchers Council sends Buffy back in time to learn more about The First. She encounters the Inu gang and then Naraku. But something seems familiar, are they fighting the same enemy in different eras? _

_**NOTE:** **I've rewritten this fic…it needed it! So if it seems familiar then that's why. Thanks!**_

_Pairings: Kagome/Inu, Inu/Kikyo, Buffy/Miroku (just kidding folks) Takes place in the early part of Buffy season seven. Willow has returned.

* * *

_

_**ONE**_

_Into the Rabbit Hole_

A group of figures in dark hooded robes circled a large bonfire. They raised their arms and began chanting in unison. The morning sun beat down on the group only intensifying the heat from the fire.

A blonde girl stood to the side watching. They could be chanting in Latin but she wasn't sure. Languages had never really been her 'thing'.

The leader picked up a sword and lifted it over his head. He gestured towards the girl.

It was time.

Giles held up his glasses to the firelight studying the lenses for any extra smudges. "This is our only hope for the moment. Please Buffy be careful."

He slid his glasses on his nose and blinked. "I'm sorry… I fear I've failed you. But this might help us defeat The First." His concern was etched into his face. He'd aged considerably since his return from England.

Buffy didn't answer him. She was weighing her options one last time. But it was pointless. Her decision had been made for her. She would do whatever it took to win and it looked like winning meant trusting the Council.

'_Back through the old rabbit hole then? World needs saving must be Tuesday.'_

She closed her eyes and reached back, drawing her hair back into a tight ponytail, pushing all thoughts of herself aside. _'Gotta look at the bigger picture.'_

She put a steady hand on his tweed jacket. "No Giles, look at me." She was using her best Buffy is the boss voice. "You've never failed me. Talked me half to death maybe, but you've never let me down."

He stumbled. "Buffy… thank you."

The head chanter stamped his foot trying to catch her attention. The chanting grew louder.

'_This is it then. No time to waste.'_ She hugged Giles, and then turned towards the fire.

She strode to the man with holding the katana with a confidence she didn't feel. The heat of the fire came in waves and brushed her bare face.

She hated doing this alone without her friends but it couldn't be helped. Someone had to stay and watch the home front in case the spell went wrong.

Two of the men leaned aside allowing her to pass into the circle and face their leader.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "Okay boss man, what's next?"

"Your hand Miss Summers."

He reached out and snatched her hand before she could offer it. Buffy grumbled, "What no please or thank you?"

He ignored her and began chanting in some dead language.

'_Too bad this isn't a happier occasion, bet translating this would make Giles' summer vacation complete!'_

The rude man in his tacky robes raised the old katana and ran it's ruined blade across her palms. It's dull blade made for a painful cut.

Buffy winced and watched as he held her bleeding hand over the fire and a shower of sparks filled the air.

She recognized the beginnings of a dark portal and tried not to think of the last time she'd seen such a gateway. '_With luck today I'll get out of this without plunging to my death in a distant scorching dimension...again.'_

The headman and his fellow chanters stepped back form the fire. Buffy bit her lip. _'It would have to be an ominous black hole. It's never just a door or an elevator.'_

She took a deep breath and asked the obvious question. "So is this my cue?"

He nodded and handed Buffy the sword. She held it under her arm and backed up for a running start. _'It's easier if I just run and don't think about it. God I hope I don't trip and fall on this stupid sword. This is worse than running with very dull scissors.'_

The wind rushed past her face as she jumped through the portal. Her eyes snapped shut of their own accord and she felt the universe moving around her at the speed of thick maple syrup dripping from a glass bottle. _'Flying through time and all I can think of are waffles.'_

'_Ugh, this wasn't the day to skip breakfast, oh well too late for that. Doubt they have fast food where I'm going.'_

She landed hard on her feet and her knees bent with the force of the impact. Buffy opened her eyes and found herself in another world.

Her hand found the scabbard of the sword. _'Toto I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore.'

* * *

_

--

'_Hey it's not another world, it's just night here. Where ever here is?'_

Buffy looked up and saw a no moon in the dark sky. _'Great! A new moon, this makes it all the easier for the beasties to hide.'_

A twig snapped behind he and she spun to face it the source of the nose brandishing the katana. But she found nothing.

'_And thank God too, this sword is more of a joke than a real weapon.'_

She relaxed her sword arm and took in her surroundings. The forest was full of huge trees; they might even be centuries old. Other than the chirping crickets there were no noises.

The lack of modern sounds was eerie. Was it possible for silence to be too loud?

Buffy picked her way through the brush and found a footpath. She was careful to keep her movements quiet and felt her way along the path.

It seemed safe but it was never a good idea to let your guard down in a strange place. And this place definitely qualified as strange.

A night bird began it's song and Buffy found it reassuring. _'This place can't be all bad… I mean they do have birds and that has to be a good sign. Right?'_

She realized for the first time in months she was completely alone. Dawn was safe back home with Xander probably playing monopoly to take their minds of her latest _business_ trip. If Anya was there then she was probably winning.

Willow was in class, a place she excelled far more in than Buffy could ever hope to. The witch was still coming to terms with last spring.

And Spike… he was elsewhere. Buffy knew he was physically safe in her basement but lately his mind wandered to places she didn't understand and couldn't hope to follow. Honestly she wasn't certain she did want to know what went on in his head.

As much as his constant prying and pushing aggravated her, she regretted leaving him behind. He always had her back. _'Course when he's done watching it, he might stick a knife in it, but hey nobody's perfect._

Buffy smiled grimly as she took stock of her friend's loyalties. _'Been recently evil much?'_

She loved her friends but couldn't always trust their decisions; even Xander. _'His number's up and it's only a matter of time before he turns Godzilla or something.'_

She smiled as her head filled with the image of a giant Xander terrorizing Sunnydale. He'd probably start with the Bronze where he'd been stood up and rejected by numerous women, or maybe the high school. No one would miss that place, but then he did help build it so maybe he'd pass on stomping it to dust.

Her mood lightened and she muttered aloud, "Xand-zilla."

But the words that left her lips were complete gibberish. _'What the hell? Let's try this again.'_

"Hello?"

Buffy heard hello in her head but what came from her lips was nonsensical.

'_Great! The Council hit me with a freak language whammy and didn't even bother to tell me. I really gotta have a talk with those pompous jerks!'_

She decided to keep moving and investigate the language spell or what ever the hell it was when she felt safer.

Buffy followed the slight path deeper into the woods. She didn't like traveling a strange place at night and began looking for some shelter to hide in until the cleansing light of day took over.

'_Perfect'_

An abandoned lean-to hut was just up ahead. It's thatched roof reminded her of the Sunnydale Renaissance Faire. She crept around the back of it looking for signs of recent habitation but there were none.

'_Looks like I've found my Holiday Inn_.'

She entered through the front door and it was deserted. She found a dark corner and sat down facing the door.

Buffy just started to relax when a slim feminine figure slunk into the shelter. The girl swayed her hips as she walked stopping in front of Buffy.

She leaned down and stuck her face in the Slayer's. Buffy wasn't surprised to see her own face grinning back at her.

"Bitch you ran away." It accused in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Thought you could hide here?" It stood, stretched it limbs than ran it's hands down a curvy body Buffy was very familiar with.

Buffy's philosophy was always act braver than you actually are, even if your guts are a quivering mass of Jello. "I've beaten bader than you."

It smirked. "William the fucking Bloody, you beat him, over and over. Now he's a shadow and my very own toy, better than a Playstation.

Buffy bit her bottom lip determined to give the fiend no reaction. _'Spike, what am I going to do with you?'_

It grinned showing a mouthful of unnaturally pointed teeth. "I can be everywhere at once. Right now I am in this form with him. He's crying for you."

The thing lifted it's hand and scratched it's face with a long dirty fingernail leaving a bloody line across a cheek that was the mirror image of her own.

Buffy's chest constricted but she fought it. _'He is not a man, he's a demon. He'll make it though this. Dawn, Xander, Willow and Giles are safe. That's what's important. That's what counts. Spike can make it. He'll have to.'_

Buffy's double strolled around the hut as though it was in a shoe store. It remarked casually, "You know I was here once too."

"Where," Buffy asked cautiously not wanting to sound too interested.

It swung around to face her; proud of it's past exploits. "In this time. We are in the past, maybe five hundred years or so in Feudal Japan."

It began a jerky dance. It's unnatural movements reminiscent of the Evil Dead movies. Buffy shook her head to rid herself of the image as it writhed like a stiff corpse doll or one of the things that had attended her welcome home party the time she ran away.

"I ruled here and the rivers ran with blood. You'll see. You will learn what I am truly capable of."

The hut filled with the creature's maniacal laughter and it faded in on it's self then burst into a ball of light and faded away.

Buffy hoped it was gone and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

'_It's time to be rational, it wanted to scare me. It wanted to upset me big time. That has got to mean the Council was right. There is something here'_

'_I hate this so much'. _She sighed and rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers. _'I will find out how to beat this. There has to be a way.'

* * *

_

---

"I thought I sensed jewel shards." Kagome studied the small shelter. "But there's nothing here." The wind stirred her short skirt and she had to keep pulling it down.

Miroku stepped out the front of the group and frowned. "This place was violated."

He pulled out a sutra and slapped it against the side of the lean-to. "This should help purify the aura."

"Naraku?" came a voice from behind Sango.

She swung around and hissed, "Stay behind us until we find out what this is!"

Kagome sighed and chimed in, "Please listen unless you want every creature in the world to know your greatest weakness."

"Fucking hell! I'll do whatever it takes."

Inuyasha pushed his way free from the group and stood in front of the lean-to. His black hair hung loose down his back and his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. He cursed his human affliction. _'Fucking sense of smell is still gone. Damn it!'_

Kagome bit her lip and Miroku reassured her behind his raised hand in a low whisper, "I think the evil has moved on. It's still close but he's safe for the moment."

Inuyasha was quick with his rebuke. "I'm human but I can still HEAR you letch."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Whatever Inuyasha, do what you want because you will anyway."

"Feh." He answered before entering the hut. As if he even cared what she thought.

Sango moved to follow him but Miroku stopped her. "Let him go. If he needs help we'll know. After all we're just right outside."

She raised a brow at the monk's suggestion but stood back. After all they were just feet from the door and the area was jewel shard free. What could happen?

* * *

---

Buffy watched the man slip inside the shelter. _'He has long hair, if he's the First, than it's got a new trick because I don't recognize him.'_

She sat motionless allowing him to come to her. _'This is definitely Japan, check out that red haori and hakama.'_ Just the fact that she even knew the proper names for his attire was disturbing.

He spotted her and stepped in front of her crossed legs. She was only a small girl or young woman. _'She doesn't look like a yokai. Maybe she's in some kind of trouble and Kagome will want me to help her. That yellow hair ain't natural…_

Buffy didn't appreciate the way he sauntered up to her and was now studying her like she belonged in a zoo. Green eyes met and held black eyes.

His hand reached for her shoulder and she reacted instinctively and leapt to her feet.

Inuyasha jumped back. He gave a low growl.

'_That bitch just did a vertical jump from a sitting position. Ain't as innocent as you look are you?' _

Buffy was caught off guard. _'He just growled at me? That was… different.'_ She'd been growled at before, just not by humans. _'Better stay on my toes, just in case he's more than human.'_

Inuyasha decided to hedge his bets and lunged for her.

Buff watched him coming at her. _'That's enough.'_

She jumped aside, put a hand on his arm and felt the satisfying contact of solid flesh. She grinned and tossed him over her shoulder.

'_Hey you are corporeal. My kind of enemy and so not The First, unless you're a toady.'_

Inuyasha's feet left the ground and he sailed through the air landing hard on his ass.

He lunged to his feet and caught his fist on her hip when he was aiming for her gut.

She slammed both hands onto his chest and threw him back against the wall. He hit with an audible thud and slid down the wall.

* * *

---

Miroku stood in the door watching the tiny girl toss Inuyasha about like he was a bag of rice. He called back to the others "He's getting his butt kicked by a tiny, mortal girl! But he's okay. It's almost dawn and he made it clear he didn't want _our_ help."

Sango punched his arm. "I resent that girl crap remark."

He rubbed his bicep, "My apologies dearest Sango."

* * *

---

Inuyasha's head reeled back and he slumped against the wall. Buffy wanted to examine him but held back. _'I hate fighting humans and having to pull my punches.'_

He surprised her by wearily lifting his head. _'Good I didn't seem to leave any permanent damage.'_

She straightened her spine and stared him down. _'Oh please don't make me kill someone's great, great, great grandfather and botch up history.'_

The knot holes in the walls filled with the soft light of dawn. Buffy shook her head. _'I'm gonna have some killer jetlag. Tonight I will sleep like the dead.'_

The man struggled to his feet using the walls to pull himself up. The air sizzled with electricity and buzzed in her ears. Buffy noticed a disconcerting glow around her opponent.

'_Oh shit. Our man here is glowing and no good ever comes from that.'_

His black hair took on a silver sheen. One moment she was facing a mere mortal, the next he head perky Siberian husky dog ears complimented by silver white hair. Buffy's first thought was; '_He's kinda cute… A dog demon?'_

Her face lit up with a dark grin. _'Dog demon huh, now we're talking! And I've always wanted a puppy.'_

She took a defensive posture giving him a chance to avoid the fight. He had to know she'd been holding back and maybe after that transformation he wasn't in a fighting mood. '_Not my lucky day is it?'_

He narrowed his golden eyes and she saw his pupils were black slits. There was no mistaking the vulpine smile that crossed his lips. '_So it's good old fashion revenge he's after now. Okay dog-boy. Bring it on!'_

Inuyasha studied the straw haired girl. She smelled human, but how was that possible? With that hair and her strength it just didn't add up. '_Unless…she is from Kagome's era.'_

He scented the air and realized she was covered in the smells of shampoo, soap and lotions. He smirked. '_Yeah she REEKS of it. And I've seen woman with hair like that in pictures at Kagome's.'_ Still, she was different. She'd watched him change and liked it. He shrugged off his doubts and laughed.

Buffy was indignant, '_Dog boy just laughed at me! What the hell?'_ The thought was never completed.

He leapt at her with his claws out; arms extended reaching for her throat.

* * *

---

Miroku was keeping tabs and relaying the action back to Kagome and Sango. "He's transformed and man is he pissed!"

* * *

---

Buffy easily dodged Inuyasha and landed a solid kick on his back. He howled in rage, landed on his toes and spun to face her. '_Damn he is so fast.'_

She took a deep breath to center herself. She'd have to rely on her reflexes.

Inuyasha glared back at the yellow haired bitch. He was stronger than her, he was certain of it. But she was clever. _'She's even stronger than Sango, but not ME.'_

He bared his claws for the second time and howled, "SOUL SHATTERING IRON CLAW!"

He flew at Buffy with all the force of a small tornado. She simply side stepped the attack and watched him plow into the wall. The whole building shook under the impact and she wondered how much more damage it could withstand.

'_Puppy boy would've had me if he hadn't announced his attack first. He's all strength and no strategy.'_

She smiled her Buffy brightest. "Are we done now? I could do this all day but I've prior commitments."

He growled. "Bitch what are you?"

Buffy gave a superficial frown. "I'm nobody special." Her hands went to her hips. "Oh and that's Mistress Bitch to you."

_Okay that wasn't very mature but it was fun._ She watched him seethe with anger and realized that pissing him off was her best strategy.

He surprised her by unsheathing a katana sword that was identical to the one she'd hidden in the corner. The sword came to life, lit up and grew to half the size of a Harley Davidson. '_Now what the hell is he doing? Has anyone told him that sword looks like a really big…?'_

He swung it at her and she made a clean jump over the blade. She felt the heat of the sword through her jeans and decided to avoid touching it.

He advanced on her in an attempt to corner her. She kept dodging, ducking and dancing around the sword. His agitation became evident and he jabbed at her blindly.

'_Wow. If he ever learned how to use that thing, he'd be dangerous.'_

He stopped, raised the sword and began to yell something unintelligible.

'_Oh now what?'_

A woman's voice broke through the confusion.

"Osuwari"!

He plummeted to the floor face first, broke through the floor boards and groaned clearly in pain.

Buffy blinked. '_Poor puppy, I almost feel bad for you.'_

She swung around to confront whatever had felled her opponent and saw a thin Japanese school girl standing in the doorway. She wore a modern school uniform complete with the micro skirt. '_Perverts of the world unite! Girl did your mom see what you were wearing when you left this morning?'_

Buffy threw up a hand in warning and shouted "Stop!"

The girl froze.

"Good. Now who are you and what do you have against dog boy here?" She gestured towards the demon who sat in the hole in the floor rubbing his back and glaring at the girl.

The girl laughed. "That's Inuyasha, we're…friends. He was going to use the Tetsusaiga and that would have been a bit over the top."

Buffy paused and fought a smile. 'The sword has a name? Now it really does remind me of a giant dick.'

* * *

---

Notes:

In season seven Giles comes back with some of the potentials. Here I've changed things around a bit and had him come back with Willow. Please forgive me.

Yes this is a rewrite of a previously posted story. I re-read the original and it sucked so much I just had to go back and fix it. Don't despair all the good stuff's still here it's just better!

If you are waiting for an update of a new chapter, I do believe I left Koga in the shower, that will come in two weeks or less once the rest of the story is corrected.

I apologize for doing this but I really owed it to the story to fix it. Thank you.


	2. I’m the Slayer Who the Hell Are You?

_Chapter Two_

_I'm the Slayer. Who the Hell Are You?_

Buffy elected to take the impromptu meeting outside. She wasn't surprised to find a monk and another woman waiting patiently. A two tailed cat sat behind them.

After the rude dog boy the adorable cat didn't come as a surprise. After all normal wasn't a measuring stick Buffy was used to using. Her opponent stood in the doorway of the hut; his arms crossed glaring at her. He wanted her dead or at least seriously maimed.

The girl who had sat the dog boy seemed friendly enough and she was from the modern era. That was two points in her favor. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku."

The Slayer offered, "I'm Buffy." _'Slayer, the.'_

The Inu-yokai called out, "Kagome don't be stupid, we can't trust her!"

She spun to face him, "And _this_ is Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes at her. "What if this bitch is after our shards?"

Kagome hissed, "She's not from here and might not even know about them!"

Buff watched the exchange. _'Great, more fighting! Sounds like a regular Buffy party.'_ She winced and decided to find a comfortable seat in the grass beside Sango.

"Are they always like that?"

Sango gave a bleak nod as the voices behind them grew in volume, "Sometimes it's worse. So why are you here?"

Miroku hovered over them and Buffy kept a close eye on him. Just in case.

She leaned back as she decided where to begin. "I was sent here to learn more about a monster."

Sango frowned, "I'm afraid there are too many monsters here to count."

"This one is special. It's the first evil to appear in the world. It's one hundred percent unadulterated bad and can take the form of anyone who has died. I'm trying to stop it."

Sango blinked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Slayer." Buffy didn't illuminate, she always assumed her title was self explanatory.

Sango's eyebrows went up in suspicious surprise. _'Kikyo, she's here for Kikyo because she's the walking dead. And if Inuyasha thought he hated this Buffy girl before…'_

She watched Buffy as she causally said, "But I'm a yokai exterminator as well. I come from a long proud line of taijiya."

Buffy saw Sango's proud tired smile. _'This is a woman who's experienced a great deal of loss.'_ So she threw up a big supportive grin. "Really? That's great. Yay us! Power to the sisterhood!"

Sango was puzzled, "Sisterhood?"

Miroku chimed in, "I'd like to hear more about this… sisterhood."

Buffy groaned to herself. '_Five hundred years and men haven't changed a bit. No wonder Anya's had such a long illustrious career.'_

Miroku knelt down before Buffy and ran his fingers down her ponytail, "Your hair, it's very unusual."

She brushed his hand away, "It's mine and has been that way."

He continued on heedless of the danger he was putting himself in. "I don't believe I've seen such hair or strength on woman before." He gazed deeply into her eyes and played with the prayer beads wound around his hand.

Sango's eyes flashed and she lifted her hand ready to smack him.

He continued, "I am sorry to tell you this but I suffer from an affliction that will surely lead me to an early grave. It'd be a great honor to have a son before I meet my end. Would you consider being the mother?"

Buffy blinked. Then she blinked again. '_What?'_

But before she could respond Sango smacked Miroku across his face and he fell over on his back in the grass.

"Damn letch! What is wrong with you?"

He yelped and rolled away from her. "Please dear Sango stop! You know I only have eyes for you."

Buffy sat back amused. '_Oh well, that leaves less work for me.'_ She lay back in the grass and closed her eyes. These people were strange but they were only dangerous to themselves.

* * *

---

Buffy stayed on the grass and let everyone mill around her. She was fairly certain they weren't going to harm her.

Minutes into her break someone sat beside her. She didn't have to turn her head or opened her eyes to know who it was.

"Ya ain't fooling me. Just wait till I have you alone." She could hear the confident smirk in Inuyasha's voice.

Buffy smiled relishing the sun's warmth on her face, "Yeah you're all talk. Once your girlfriend spots you over here, she is so gonna 'sit' your ass."

Silence.

Then softly, "Maybe, but Kagome sleeps and I don't"

Buffy noted that he never denied she was his girlfriend and shot back, "Goody for you. Besides, who said I was joining your band of Merry Men? I'm just taking a break."

"How is it you are traveling with no supplies?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"The Watcher's Council has this stupid idea that less is more." She sighed, _'Who knew this would turn into more than just a day trip.'_

Inuyasha thought for a moment then said, "Keh, this Council of yours doesn't sound very bright."

"I agree. They are a bunch of dusty old men. Kind of like the United Nations of the Slayer world. Then she smiled, "And about as effective."

"So they are idiots. Why do you follow people you don't respect?"

Buffy shrugged, '_Good point!' _Then she said, "They have information I need to win."

Inuyasha was impressed. Sacrifice was one thing he could identify with.

'_He's too quiet.'_ Buffy glanced at him from under her lashes and saw him beside her on his side, his chin propped up on his fist. '_Why is he so close? Personal space must not have been invented yet. Oh well, no big, time to stir the pot._

"So Inuyasha, are you and Kagome an item?"

"Huh? What?" He glared at her then jumped to his feet.

"I still don't like you." Then he stomped off to some unknown location leaving her in blessed peace.

Buffy smiled, '_Mission accomplished.'

* * *

_

---

Kagome approached the blonde girl lying in the sun. _'Is she asleep?'_

She leaned over the girl until her shadow blocked the Slayer's sun.

Buffy's eyes opened. She hadn't been sleeping just assessing her situation. She wanted to move on but something in her gut wrenched her common sense and urged her to stay put. "Hello."

Kagome smiled at the strange girl, "Hi. We are having ramen and I wanted to offer you some."

Buffy shrugged, "Sure. They always remind me of school." She studied the nervous thin girl holding the steaming cup of hot noodles. She wondered how many of these cups had been unearthed by puzzled modern Japanese archeologists.

She tilted her head and asked, "Why waste food on me when you aren't even sure if you can trust me?"

Kagome knelt down beside her and presented her with the cup. "I saw you with Inuyasha. When I sat him you could have attacked him but you didn't. You were ready to defend him."

Buffy scoffed, "Hmph, I don't think your demon would agree."

Kagome smiled revealing a mouthful of twenty first century perfection. "He hates everyone at first. Don't pay him any attention, his pride is just wounded a bit."

Buffy frowned. _'Wonder why he's embarrassed? He was seconds from kicking my ass. Lucky for me his girl here stepped in.'_ She commented, "Inuyasha's very powerful… but his strategy needs work."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You aren't the first to point that out."

Buffy wondered how many of the pervious people to question the Hanyou's techniques were still able to walk. She took the noodle cup and drank deeply. _'Hot and salty. Oh yum. Where's a Double Meat Palace when you need one?'_

Kagome sat down taking care to tuck her knees under her body. Buffy couldn't resist wondering how many times this girl had flashed the Inu-yokai. _'No wonder he's pissed, he's repressed.'_

"Sango told me you are a taijiya and you are searching for a dead woman."

Buffy admitted, "It doesn't have a gender of it's own. The First can take on the form of anyone who's passed on."

Kagome made an odd face. "Anyone?"

Buffy nodded, "It'll try to manipulate you into doing it's bidding. If that doesn't work it'll attack you emotionally. Trust me either way it's a long walk on a short plank of pain."

Kagome's heart filled with a combination of guilt, dread and dark hope. "There is a miko who was brought back to life by a witch. Could she be this First Evil?"

Buffy doubted it but asked anyway. "Does she ever change or is she always the same?"

Kagome confirmed Buffy's suspicions. "She's always herself."

"Does she have an emotional connection to anyone here?"

Kagome's eyes fell and Buffy knew. _'Bingo, now we have the meat of the matter. Wonder what Dog boy's connection to this Miko is?_

"Well?" prompted Buffy quietly.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were involved… before her death. Naraku tricked her into believing Inuyasha betrayed her."

Buffy interrupted, "Who's this Naraku guy?"

Kagome sighed, "A powerful yokai who wants to rule the world and kill everyone." That was an oversimplification but it got to the point without mentioning the Shikon no Tama which Inuyasha had forbidden her to do.

Buffy said nothing. '_Why does every evil thing want to take over or end the world? So many assholes try… I guess that gig must come with some killer dental benefits or a good pension.'_

Kagome continued, "There are still feelings on both sides…I guess. But she wants to return to her death and I'm afraid she wants to take him with her."

Buffy's eyes went blank and Kagome was confused. "Are you okay? Umm… Buffy?"

Buffy's tone was flat and far away, "This Kikyo isn't The First. It has no substance like a ghost."

Kagome groaned as she remembered seeing Inuyasha kiss Kikyo, "Oh. Well believe me, Kikyo has a solid body."

Buffy turned her attention to the remainder of the noodles. _'That answers all of my questions. But I guess Kagome probably has good reason to hate this Kikyo.'_

'_But then coming back from the dead ain't what it's cracked up to be these days. I really should tell them I'm The First's favorite form of dress up, but that can wait. The Council gave me that sword the Tetsusaiga, so that can only mean I'm supposed to be here. Weapons sometimes have magical connections to their owners. And that sword is definitely supernatural.'_

Kagome wanted to ask Buffy more but Inuyasha called her away, looking for a map.

Buffy thought of the time Xander borrowed her lawn mower without asking. It wasn't a big deal, just and old mower, cept he didn't know Willow had enchanted it to mow on it's own.

Like Mickey and the brooms her idea was good but her follow through was faulty. Soon after Xander yanked the starter cord the mad mower chased him up a tree.

He sat treed like a stupid cat out on a limb for five hours while the push mower stalked his parent's yard and gunned its weak engine at him. Eventually the mower ran out of gas and soon after the incident Xander invested in a cell phone. So while Buffy was intrigued by the Tetsusaiga, she was in no hurry to test out other people's belongings.

Buffy looked up and saw Inuyasha watching Kagome intently from a distance. '_He's guarding her.' _

'_This Inu guy really has the babes racking up. Kagome here has a serious case of bad boy-itis. It's a shame Spike is missing this. He and Dog-boy would hate each other and ever since they cut off my cable I've needed some serious entertainment.' _

She frowned and prayed that Spike was safe. But if she didn't act fast his pain would be the least of her problems. The nightmares waited just behind her eyelids. At least she prayed they were only nightmares.

But she knew better. They were warnings of things to come. An ancient army of unprecedented evil waited for her just beyond the hell mouth. If she stopped The First then she might have a chance of winning.

* * *

---

Notes:

See how much improved the re-write is. I'm also combining chapters so it fits together better. At this point in the original story we were up to chapter four.


	3. Waking Dreams

_Chapter Three_

_Waking Dreams_

Buffy never did get any real sleep but the rest did help. Miroku kept trying to casually find any reason to talk to her but Sango intercepted him every time.

Buffy wondered why the group hadn't moved on, were they waiting on her?

Inuyasha still wanted her blood. He'd been by two more times to make sure she knew he was still pissed. But his leadership seemed to be kept in check by the others. He thought he was running a totalitarian regime but when all was said and done it was more of a democracy.

After her so called nap, Buffy joined Sango and Kagome in the hut. Their voices came to an abrupt halt on sight of her and Buffy knew she'd been the topic of conversation. She pretended not to notice. "So what's going on? Where are the guys?"

Sango answered, "Out hunting for dinner or a mansion that needs exorcising; whichever they happen upon first."

There were some things Buffy could live with out knowing about and she decided that this was one of them. '_Exorcising what? A ramen noodle?'_

Kagome pushed her hair back from her face. "Buffy, we've decided to ask you to join us."

Sango added. "For now we seem to have similar goals are and there's strength in numbers."

Buffy looked from girl to girl knowing the men hadn't had any part of this invitation. But they were right.

"Okay" She allowed, "I'm in."

Both girls grinned and Kagome was obviously relieved. Then they stood and Buffy realized Kagome was carrying a pile of…terry towels?

"We're going to the hot springs for a dip." She said in a conspiratial whisper. "While the guys are away we can relax."

Sango nodded. "There won't be any spying."

Buffy nodded but seriously doubted anyone could shed even a sock without the letch monk or jealous Inu-yokai knowing.

* * *

---

'_My, my… how times have changed.' _Buffy couldn't believe she was naked in a hot spring with two girls she just met.

It was wonderful but she couldn't imagine doing it back home. '_Poor Willow almost didn't survive changing in high school gym and she's the one that would appreciate this the most.' _

Sango and Kagome washed each others hair and moved around freely. Buffy quickly washed her hair, wrapped it in a bun on top of her head and was careful to stay submerged to her neck.

The hot spring seemed to be the Feudal Japanese version of the beauty parlor and both girls giggled and discussed the guys. Well now was as good a time of any to get the dreaded topic over with. She couldn't expect to fight The First if her new companions weren't wise to it's modus operandi.

Buffy waited until the mood softened and jumped right in. "There's something you both should know."

Kagome and Sango stopped talking.

"The First can take many forms."

Sango nodded. "Yes, you told us."

"I'm it's favorite disguise. Everyone must know that if I won't let you touch me then it's the First, not me. Hold your ground and it will try to scare you then leave."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sango sighed and asked "How is the possible? That would mean that you are…dead."

Buffy smiled hoping to lighten the burden on her soul. "I WAS dead. I came back."

Sango snapped, "You aren't like Kohaku, my little brother. He is a zombie."

"No not a zombie. Perhaps like this Kikyo."

Kagome gasped, "But she sustains herself on the souls of the dead. I watched you eat the ramen noodles."

Buffy winced. '_No one told me that! She lives off the souls of the dead!' _

'_Okay that is fourteen kinds of creepy! Maybe Kagome will get that secret wish and I'll dispatch this dark priestess before I leave.' _

Buffy was quick to say, _"_No! Not like that."

Suddenly Buffy was cold. The spring was hot but she had goose bumps on her arms. "I died…saving our world. I was finished and everything was complete. My friends…they felt my life was cut short and did a spell and brought me back."

Kagome was breathless. "You wanted to stay…gone?"

Buffy glanced away than nodded. "I'd given everything that was in me to give. Then I was safe, warm and loved. When I came back I was ripped away from all of that and dropped into a world that was harsh, hard and loud. I wasn't sure I wanted to stay."

Kagome pondered this. "Is that how Kikyo feels?"

"How would I know?" cracked Buffy. Then she explained in a softer tone, "I'm alive and would like too stay that way but it took time for me to get this far."

Buffy sighed then asked, "I don't know what this Kikyo is but I'd like to find out."

Kagome's heart sped up at this announcement. Could she let Buffy kill Kikyo? And if she did, what about Inuyasha? She slid deeper into the springs and tried to think of something else.

She was grateful when Buffy interrupted her dark train of thought. "Kagome, how can a priestess love a yokai?"

Kagome said matter of factly, "Oh, Inuyasha is half human."

"Ah, that explains this morning then." Buffy seemed satisfied with this answer.

She thought of Angel and his transformation into Angelus. While he didn't wield a strangely phallic sword his sadist sense of humor more than made up for it. This reminded her of her recent treatment of Spike and the pain she'd inflicted on him. '_All badness, I gotta think about something else!'_

The girls began discussing a kitsune child they'd left behind. Buffy tuned them out as she climbed out of the spring and dried off. It was a pity to put on the same clothes she'd worn earlier but it couldn't be helped. Once dressed she rolled up her pant legs and dangled her feet it the warm water.

That's when she heard footsteps coming from the woods. Buffy wasn't surprised but Kagome and Sango were lightly splashing each other oblivious to the intrusion.

'_Stupid girls. They are so clueless. It's as if they want the guys to get an eyeful! That is the monk and the dog, right?'_

She squinted in the light of the setting sun and saw for a brief moment the top of the monk's head. '_There you are…I wonder if you are alone? Let's find out.'_

She casually plucked a rock from the side of the spring and quickly lobbed it into the brush. A loud yelp emanated from the bushes. '_A direct hit!'_

Miroku fell over and rolled out of the bush. Sango spotted him, turned bright red then grabbed her giant boomerang Hiraikotsu and lobbed it at his head. She was nude from the waist down but Miroku didn't seem to appreciate the view as he squealed like a small girl and ran for cover.

Kagome was infuriated. Buffy saw her looking around for the hanyou. Before Buffy was able to tell her Miroku had come alone, Kagome's mouth flew open.

"Osuwari! Osuwari!"

Buffy heard a distant shout that was quickly muffled as Inuyasha was no doubt hurled to the ground. She grimaced. '_That's just great. Now Dog boy is going to be in a __lovely mood for dinner.'

* * *

_

---

Buffy wasn't surprised to learn that dinner consisted of more Roman noodles and mystery meat. The meat turned out to be a rabbit Miroku and Inuyasha caught, and then Sango roasted over a small fire on a spit.

When she was in kindergarten Buffy received a pet rabbit for Easter. She named it Bugs and they were inseparable for the better part of five years. Her stomach turned at the thought of sampling the meat but she worried she'd somehow further offend Inuyasha if she refused.

She didn't have to worry because Inuyasha ignored her completely. Once Kagome told him Buffy was staying he ceased talking to everyone but Miroku, of course the unearned Osuwari beating was no doubt an additional factor.

Buffy really didn't feel his silence was a tragedy but if he was her key to understanding The First she'd have to find a way to amend the situation.

During the meal Kagome explained how she lived in the modern era but traveled back and forth via a well. Buffy didn't think it was the ideal time to mention she'd arrived here via the Tetsusaiga.

Afterwards the women bedded down on thin mats inside of the lean-to and the men slept outside. Buffy smiled when she saw Sango's matt was strategically placed between her own mat and the door. Sleep did not come easily and Buffy was the last to give into to its embrace.

* * *

---

Inuyasha sat on his tree limb overlooking the lean-to. His ears picked up on the sound of the Miroku's snores. '_Feh, stupid new girl.'_

Because of her, he was out here alone with the annoying monk. Why didn't Kagome trust his judgment? He'd fought this Buffy girl and deemed her to be a threat, but no. Kagome takes her in as her new best friend. At dinner she didn't even notice he'd stopped talking to her.

He saw the Buffy bitch slip out of the shanty and go into the woods. '_What?'_

His lips twisted into a vulpine smile. '_I knew it. She's trouble.' _

But why should he follow her? If she was leaving them, then all the better for him. But if she was up to something and he caught her…

He could stop her, beat her and show Kagome she was wrong. Now that sounded like a good idea.

He jumped from his limb and landed soundless on the ground. He slowly trailed Buffy from a distance. Something was odd… the wind didn't carry her scent. But no matter he knew what he'd seen.

Inuyasha arrived in the clearing after Buffy. He found it deserted. '_Where ever she is, it ain't here.'_

He was about to leave when he saw her enter the clearing from the same path he did. '_She knew I was following and circled around!'_

He jumped into the nearest tree and observed from a branch.

She was heading right to him. '_How does she know I'm here? And where is her scent? She isn't human…what the hell are ya bitch?' _

'_I can't believe I left this thing alone with Kagome. Hell they even bathed together!' _

Buffy stopped under his tree limb and looked up at him. It was the night after the new moon and a small sliver of moon shone upon her naked skin.

Inuyasha nearly lost his grip on his branch. She was utterly naked…and her hair, it was shorter. '_Kagome gave her a haircut?'_

She looked directly at him. Still there was no scent but he could hear her heart beating and see the blood pumping in the vein protruding from the slim column of her bare white throat.

She turned her head and pursed her lips at him. His eyes fixed on her breasts as they moved with her.

"Here kitty, kitty." She called in a chilly saccharine tone.

"Oh but you aren't a kitty are you?" Her eyes widened with an innocence she didn't possess. "You're a puppy. I've always wanted a puppy of my very own."

She ran her hands over her breasts and smiled at him. "She'll never let you have her you know. Dirty half breed filth."

Inuyasha was filled with a warm gradual lust that soon plummeted to chilly disgust.

He growled hoping to back her off. Her laughter ricocheted off the trees around her. Fury filled his chest and he leapt to the ground to face her.

He landed on his toes but she was gone. He spun around looking for her.

There was nothing.

Not even a single footprint. His hand clutched the scabbard of the Tetsusaiga but he was alone.

* * *

---

Buffy stood on a cliff overlooking a vast dark chasm. Ant sized figures milled far below her feet. She looked over the crowd and saw it was a plague of infinite numbers. They were ancient vampires whose only enemy was the sun and God himself.

'_Legion, they are legion.'_

They spotted her simultaneously then flew at her with unimagined speed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw she stood alone in front of the gates to the world of daylight. Before her eyes the sun turned red and her world went dark.

* * *

---

Buffy's eyes snapped open. '_The dream but it was different. Now the world turns red. That is not a cheerful development.'_

She knew it was pointless to try to go back to sleep. She rose from her mat and crept outside.

She stood watching the pale sliver of moon and rubbed her arms. It wasn't cold night but the dream always sapped the warmth from her body. She heard a noise behind her and hoped it was merely the malcontent Inu-demon.

A clawed hand found her shoulder and she jumped back prepared to defend herself. But indeed it was only Inuyasha. For some strange reason Buffy was glad to see him.

'_Legion…'

* * *

_

---

Inuyasha was perplexed. Buffy was fully clothed, still had long hair and was…upset. '_Who cares how she did it, she still did it!'_

He narrowed his eyes at her and spat, "So how'd you do it?"

She asked tiredly. "Do what?"

He gave a dark laugh. "You just paid me a little visit. Cept you were a little underdressed."

She pulled a loose strand of hair away from her face. "What are you talking about?"

'_She seems honestly confused…' _Inuyasha wrapped his hand around her upper arm. "Ya just pranced around me in the fucking nude and insulted me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Buffy's jaw dropped. She was mortified but realized this was inevitable. '_God, if this is the show it gave Inuyasha what is it doing with or to Spike?'_

"Inuyasha, please unhand me."

He smirked proud to have _busted_ her, "Don't see why I should."

"If you don't I am gonna rip off your arm and beat you with it."

He shrugged and dropped her arm, "Fair enough."

"Thanks. Now how long ago did you see me?" she asked emphasizing the word 'me' with finger quotes.

Inuyasha mocked her quotes with his claw tip fingers. "I saw 'you', a very naked 'you', just minutes ago."

"It wasn't me."

"Oh really, cause I think it was and saw enough of you to know."

Buffy shoved her hand under his nose. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha. Did it smell like me?"

He answered without thought. "No."

"Then you already know it wasn't me."

He cocked a black eyebrow still not sure he believed her, "But you do know what it was?"

She sighed. "Yes, that was The First."

Inuyasha fell cross legged to the ground with all the grace of an Olympic gymnast and Buffy sat next to him. "But it looked just like you."

"Yeah that's part of it's power. It can take the form of anyone who has passed over."

"Passed over? You mean died." His golden eyes watched her waiting for an answer.

"Yes." She blinked and didn't meet his gaze.

Inuyasha was blunt. "So that means you're dead."

She winced. _Other people have normal skeletons in their closets. But not Buffy, no I have a whole graveyard and then some._

Buffy protested, "I was brought back."

"But you have a clean smell. I smell death on you but you aren't drenched in it like Kikyo."

"It was a spell."

He countered, "So was she."

Buffy was too bone tired to play twenty questions but she felt the beginnings of a connection with Inuyasha. She knew her time here was short and decided to make the most of it.

"How was she brought back?"

Inuyasha frowned but told her. "A witch mixed her ashes with ground bone and graveyard dirt. She fashioned a clay figure and called Kikyo's soul into it."

"Oh", Then she added, "I was brought back to my body. No ashes or dirt."

Pain flashed in his eyes, "Kikyo's missing part of her soul."

Buffy frowned knowing pain was something the First exploited and fed from, "Inuyasha do you still have…feelings for her?"

His head snapped around. "Who told you that?"

"It didn't take a genius. But I wanted to warn you it may approach you as Kikyo."

He sighed, "I know."

"It isn't solid but it likes to taunt and manipulate."

Something tugged at the edge of Inuyasha's mind. "Ya know if it wasn't incorporeal then I would have thought Naraku was behind this."

Buffy was intrigued. _Now we're talking._ "Why?"

"He can change his appearance and he lives to deceive." _'Fucking bastard.'_

Buffy was contemplating this when Inuyasha cracked a grin.

She demanded, "What is it Inu-boy?"

He ran his hand through his long silver hair. "It just occurred to me. Miroku is gonna be so pissed he missed this."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Forget about that already! And tell me about Naraku."

* * *


	4. Into the Woods

_Chapter Four_

_Into the Woods_

Buffy listened as Inuyasha gave a brief summary of the last fifty-one years of his existence. He was blunt and straight to the point even though there were times when he brimmed over with pain and anger; he pushed it away and continued.

'_Wow, and I thought MY life was complicated!'_

"So Kagome freed you from the tree. Those sacred arrows must really pack a punch."

He curled his lip, "Yeah, you can say _that_ again."

Buffy smiled because even though he was rude, crude and didn't seem to have yet embraced the concept of personal grooming, they had more in common than she first realized._ 'We are both warriors. Even if it has been decades since his last hair cut.'_

Inuyasha plunged into the heady waters of Buffy's least favorite topic. "Were you pissed when you were brought back?"

She looked away, "I was confused." Then she added, "Did you want to stay pinned to that tree?"

He propped his chin on his fist and answered honestly. "I didn't know more than a moment had passed. I thought Kagome was Kikyo."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah and I think she's still kinda pissed about that."

He half grinned flashing the tip of his right fang. "Yeah, well what can I do?" Then he frowned and for a moment revealed the true depths of his sadness.

"Kagome thought she was helping a person but she got me instead. I'm more fiend than man."

His statement sent a shiver through Buffy's soul. '_Fiend! Boy, you don't know the meaning of the word…'_

She gave a cold laugh that Inuyasha found was unsettling familiar to that of the creature who'd confronted him. "So you're less than human? Kagome freed a monster huh?"

His lips thinned and he gave her a chilling look of warning.

Buffy ignored it and mentally pulled out her soapbox. "I know what it is to love then wake up in the arms of a fiend."

She paused for a deep breath, "I've given my heart and it almost killed my family and friends. I've run down a scheming, bloodsucking vampire only to find a man where I thought there was a monster."

She looked away and fell into a confession she hadn't meant to make, "But when I got to the man, the battle had broken me and I wasn't…healthy. Now all of it haunts my every waking and sleeping moment."

Without looking at him she took his warm hand in hers. Inuyasha resisted the urge to pull away and instead sat entranced.

Buffy said softly, "You are not half a man. Kagome knows that."

She squeezed his hand and he dropped hers. But he was intrigued and she thought she saw the spark of hope in his golden eyes. '_He needs some time to digest whatever is going through that dog eared head of his'._

She stood and stretched. "Well I am going back to bed. Goodnight!"

He sat in silence as she picked her way back into the lean-to.

* * *

---

The next morning while Buffy slept, the others sat around an early breakfast of the last of the rabbit.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha seemed lost in thought. "Inuyasha, didn't you sleep well? Anything we should know about?"

He glanced at her, "I saw the thing Buffy is after."

All other conversation stopped and everyone's full attention turned to him.

"What did it look like?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha gave a small smirk. "Buffy" he replied and left it at that.

"How did you know it wasn't her?" inquired Miroku.

"It's pretty obvious when you see it. It's everything she said it'd be."

"I wonder why it approached you," said Sango.

"I was thinking the same thing. It had no scent but other than that it reminded of Naraku. The old Naraku who played Kikyo and me, not the baboon masked bastard."

Miroku was skeptical. "That's interesting but what do you propose we do? Should we abandon our search for the Shikon no Tama and chase this thing? I mean I'm all for rescuing damsels but this is another war. It won't mean just a day or two lost from our quest. It'll only add to our burden."

Kagome interjected. "We should travel together and just see what happens. Buffy is pretty focused. I think she wants to go home and end this."

Inuyasha grunted his approval.

Kagome turned to him. "Did last night change your mind about her? Yesterday you were sulking because we invited her along and now you…."

"Feh!" Inuyasha cut in, "I still don't like her. In fact I think if that thing is attracted to her then she is a danger to us all. I say we help her so we can get rid of her. The sooner she's gone the better."

Kagome rolled her eyes but knew this was the best she could hope for from Inuyasha.

* * *

--

Buffy walked beside Kagome as she pushed her bike, appreciating the simple act of walking. She loved hiking but never had time. Or if she did, then inevitably it turned into a demon hunt with the blood, the killing, the slaying and then disposing of some dead thing.

Kagome was fascinated with California and urged Buffy to tell her everything about living there. It quickly became apparent that while Buffy did live in California her life was far from any kind of Hollywood glamour.

Kagome seemed disappointed and Buffy wasn't able to resist "Well I have met one celebrity, if you can call him that."

Kagome bounced up and down squealing. "Tell me, tell me."

Buffy noticed Inuyasha's eyes following the movement of Kagome's scant hemline. She was all legs and he was all eyes.

"I fought Dracula."

Kagome's eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets. "He's for real?"

She grinned, "Yeah he really is."

"What's he like?"

"He's the over dramatic playboy of the undead. Ya know dark mansions, ruffled collars, Reinfields, mind control…all of that jazz." Buffy found the topic amusing. "He's very…sensual."

"So did you stake him or what?"

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah but ya know how the movies go…he always comes back."

Inuyasha snorted. Had _he_ fought this Drag-u-la character than he would've stayed dead.

"So" asked Buffy, "how long as it been since you've seen Naraku?

"Maybe two weeks."

Sango said, "The day before yesterday we fought a frog demon but he wasn't working for Naraku. He just had a shard."

Buffy paused, "Frog demon? That rates high on my ick scale. What shard?"

Inuyasha stopped mid step. "Never mind that, we aren't moving fast enough. Kagome climb on my back. Miroku and Sango can ride Kirara."

Buffy's hands found her hips. '_So much for a new beginning with Dog-boy there_.' "And I will…?"

He smirked and gestured to Kagome's battered bike.

Buffy smiled. "Cool." '_I didn't want to ride on you anyway mutt-boy.'

* * *

_

---

Inuyasha's original plan was to run Buffy half to death but Sango kept him in check by walking Kirara instead of flying. They covered more ground but not as much as he'd of liked.

Buffy enjoyed the wind in her hair and a chance to be alone with her thoughts. She'd tied the Tetsusaiga to her bare back and it was rubbing her skin raw.

She resolved to keep it hidden. Inuyasha wasn't all bad but he appreciated power. The chance to possess two of his sacred sword might prove to be too much temptation.

* * *

---

They stopped midday but there was no food. Buffy's stomach growled, and the thought of spit roasted rabbit seemed more appetizing that it had the previous night.

Buffy left the group to find a place to relieve herself. She slipped off without announcing her intentions as the last thing she wanted was the monk to follow her.

Once finished she was picking her way back when the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She heard something rustling but kept moving refusing to turn around.

The path turned and she saw a pale figure in a black leather duster leaning against a tree. A cigarette dangled from his lips and the sun gleaned off his peroxide blonde hair. He raised his lighter and cupped his hands around it to protect the flame as he lit the cigarette.

_Shit. 'Well no point in ignoring it. It will just follow me until it's performance here is done.'_

She said in a bored tone. "You really should think of quitting. Those things will kill you."

Spike raised his brows and smiled. "That's what I like about you luv, always thinking of others first."

Buffy frowned. "Don't call me that."

He stepped away from the tree and slowly approached her with his signature swagger. "So Goldilocks how do you like your new chums? They're a far cry from the Scoobies wouldn't you say?"

He glanced up at her from under his lashes and smiled. "You've always liked a little demon in your man. But I never would've had you figured for bestiality."

Buffy's teeth clenched and a nerve in her jaw twitched. "So your point is what?"

The skin on his face was so thin his expression was skeletal. "You cannot stop me. You already know I won in this world."

She tilted her head and her neck vertebrae popped with the movement. "You're lying."

He laughed. "If I didn't would I be here now?"

He cocked his head, "Really Buffy, you are smarter than that. All those sleepless nights must be getting to you."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah, you are worlds of endless badness. You will kill me and everyone else and make us cry. Boo-freaking-hoo."

He clutched the cigarette between his teeth and punched his chest with his fists. "You know what this little vacation is costing you lovely? I am there with him the entire time you are here. He is cracking like a hollow Easter egg. His shell is breaking under my fists."

Buffy stood and said nothing while she prayed silently that the creature was lying.

He smirked and dropped his cigarette butt on the forest floor. It disappeared before hitting the earth. "But then don't mind me. After all, what's a little self mutilation between friends… or lovers for that matter?"

She was about to saw something when she heard the rattle of …a bead necklace?

Spikes jaw dropped to his chest and his face elongated. Buffy had a glimpse of his extending mouth before she realized what was occurring. A swarm of hornets poured from his throat, flew past his lips, flying towards her.

Buffy held her ground knowing it was really only a creepy illusion. She heard movement behind her and was knocked off her feet to the ground. A male body in blue robes threw himself over her.

Miroku held both of them down until the wasps dissipated. He rolled off Buffy and helped her to her feet.

She rubbed her hip and demanded, "What was that for? It wasn't solid, it can't physically hurt us. This had better not be an excuse to get your perv hands on me!" She glared at the monk whose face bore a serious expression.

He dusted off his robes and pulled the prayer beads around his hand tight. "I thought those were Naraku's hornets."

"It was you behind me earlier wasn't it?"

Miroku admitted, "Yes, I went to see where you'd gone. Inuyasha didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

Buffy was disgusted, "Saw the whole show?"

"Yes. I did." His expression was unreadable. "Old friend huh?"

Buffy bit her lip, "Something like that."

"This thing is holding that man hostage back in your home?"

She blinked and began brushing the dirt and debris from her jeans. "Maybe."

Miroku frowned. "Do you love him?"

Buffy sighed and turned away back toward the path. "Sometimes."

She started back to the others and he followed her. "Miroku?"

"Hmmm?" He was looking around and clutching his staff.

"What did the hornets mean?"

He explained, "I have a black hole in my hand, it's a curse. The only thing it's vulnerable to are those damned hornets." _'And one good tear.'_

Buffy asked, "How would the First know that?"

"It has to be in league with Naraku. There's no other explanation."

She thought for a moment, "When I saw it yesterday morning it claimed to have ruled here in blood. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No but it sounds like something one of his monsters would say. They love to brag."

Buffy paused. "Is it possible that this Naraku is the First?"

Miroku stopped and turned back to her. "Naraku was once human. He was so deprived he gave his body to demons to possesses a woman. Hardly the manifestation of all the world's evil. But still very dangerous."

"What if he was taken by the First? He would have incredible powers and strength."

Miroku dismissed her. "Don't you and Kagome live in the same era?"

Buffy nodded.

"We've been to your time. Naraku's powers can affect both worlds but he exists here with us. He has no existence in your modern day."

Buffy turned her back to him and pulled up her shirt. She ordered, "Look here"

Miroku nearly trip as he hurried over for a glimpse of her naked skin. He was surprised to see the Tetsusaiga tied to her back.

"You stole Inuyasha's most prized possession!" He laughed. "I hope you have a death wish."

She dropped her shirt and adjusted the back of her jeans band around the rusty blade. "No." She turned to face Miroku.

"The Watcher's Council loaned it to me so that I could travel here. It's the Tetsusaiga from my time. I think it might be my only way back and I don't want Inuyasha to take it."

Miroku was impressed. "Good thinking because he will."

"My point is that the council felt this sword was connected to The First. It's Inuyasha's sword. His existence for the last fifty years has been tied directly to Naraku. So their fates are intertwined. The Council's spell brought me here to Inuyasha so it stands to reason whatever he is doing now is connected in someway to The First. He is fighting Naraku. Therefore it's very possible Naraku is The First wearing a human body." Her explanation was worthy of Giles.

Miroku's stomach clenched. _This means we will never win. If it's still going strong in 500 years then we're going to lose here!_

Buffy continued. "As far as we can tell, The First makes an appearance from time to time and is beaten back. It takes a while to regroup then comes back. It probably changes its appearance to suit it's needs."

He struck his Shakujo staff on the ground. "We've got to tell the others about this."

She agreed, "But let's keep the part of the antique Tetsusaiga to ourselves. Okay?"

Miroku put his hand on her waist and his fingers wandered towards her butt. Buffy give him a threatening glare. He answered in a far away tone. "You have my word."

* * *


	5. Good With Pets

_Chapter Five_

_Good with Pets_

School was hard. It was long, boring and just plain hard.

Sure, some of the people in her class were cool, especially the new boy. But that wasn't enough to make up for the wretched chemistry test that was scheduled for today.

Dawn stood in front of the TV eating peanut butter straight from the jar with a butter knife. She never made it to school. Instead she waited in the park until it was time for Willow's class and snuck back home. '_Screw school. I don't know how anyone can concentrate on anything with all the wackiness that goes on around here anyway.'_

Dawn had already written the note that would excuse her own absence. It was true, she'd long give up shoplifting but a girl had to have some hobbies and forgery was a good one. Though it was hard to tell if she was really good at it, considering that most authority figures in Sunnydale chose to turn the other way or were deeply stupid.

Like how her English teacher Mr. Welch never seemed to notice the jocks were cheating. Or when the coach chose to overlook the troll who joined the football team. Dawn like to see her school win as much as the next girl but she had to draw the line when she caught it behind the gym eating cats. So much for school spirit.

Dawn was watching Passions, a show Buffy and Willow would not be caught dead watching; though that was a literal for Buffy. It had something to do with the characters lacking morals and not living in the real world. _'As if Sunnydale was the real world. Hell, I've only been alive for two and a half years. Is there even a ruler around her we can use to measure normality? If so I bet it'd have to resort to negative numbers.'_

Dawn scoffed at this thought and dug into the jar for more peanut butter; the ruler analogy reminded her too much of school.

She tried to concentrate on the Soap Opera or story as Anya called it. But it was useless. Her goldfish Spot had more depth than anyone on the TV screen.

Dawn groaned and tossed the remote on the couch. She went into the kitchen and drank milk straight from the carton. _'I am such a rebel!'_ She giggled. "All other rebels shall bow be me, Queen of the Revolution!"

That's when she heard a loud crash in the basement. Something crashed to the concrete floor. _'What the hell? Oh my God this is so bad. So very, very bad.'_

Her thoughts flew back to a few months ago when she was home alone and saw what she thought was her mother's ghost.

Dawn scooted her pink Converse sneakers silently across the kitchen floor to the basement door. She knelt down and listened.

"Awww… Who in the bloody hell are you?"

Silence.

Then, "Get the 'ell out of my fucking brain!'

Dawn placed her hand over her pounding heart. It was only Spike. Buffy must've tied him up downstairs before she left.

No big. But it was odd that he was awake this early in the day. '_I wonder how long he's been down there? Jeeez… no one tell me anything around here!'_

She slowly opened the door and crept down the first two steps and peered into the basement.

Spike was handcuffed to the black metal support pole in the middle of the basement. He was shirtless, his chest marred with healing scar tissue. He was yelling at someone Dawn couldn't see.

* * *

---

Spike eyes were still swollen from the last encounter he'd had with the thing that moved in skull.

He squinted in the soft light filtering through the basement windows, at the male figure before him.

This was something new. The man was Asian but not Chinese or human. Spike had fond memories, even now, of the Boxer rebellion and knew this man claimed a different land.

Long silver hair swung down his back and white furry dog ears sat atop his head. His golden, gilt eyes studied Spike through black slit pupils. _'I hope this bloke wasn't striving for scary… he's just fucking adorable.'_

Spike lifted his head, "Do I know you man? Who the fuck are you?"

Of course no answer came. Spike bellowed, "In my skull, you're here in my brain... ya ain't real!" His words echoed off the gray brick walls of the basement.

The doggie ears reminded him of someone… Clem that was it. Except this fellow was a mite better looking than the unfortunate Clem.

Spike slammed his chains against the metal pole, _Bang! Crash!_ He pointed blindly at the strange demon. "Fucking figment's all you are! Fucking figment…"

The dog man stepped forward and raised a clawed finger to Spike's nose. "You are weak."

It or he spoke English? This was unexpected and more proof that he wasn't real.

Spike hissed, "Weak? Mutt I'll show you fucking weak." He closed his eyes and pulled hard on the handcuffs. "Blood! It's the blood, always in the blood." He could have snapped the cuffs easily but needed them to help him maintain his focus.

The demon chuckled and tossed his silver head, "William no wonder she left you. Wanna know where your right hand girl Goldilocks is?"

Spike took a deep breath and shook his head.

The dog demon stuck his face in Spike's as he whispered, "She with me. Under me, on top of me… we've tried it every way imaginable."

He grinned flashing a set of pointed canines, "She's mine now you English Pussy. You've been thrown over for a dog."

Spike lifted a bruised brow and laughed. His thin chest shook with it, "A bloody dog? You're just a big puppy you are. Buffy was never so good with pets. I'd be careful were I you. Ever seen Fatal Attraction?"

He leaned closer to the false apparition and hissed, "She's going to boil your ass."

It barked back at him, "Those are brave words from someone who can't fight back. But it's true. I've had her and she ain't coming back."

His eyes flashed red and Spike frowned at this unsettling development.

He lifted a clawed hand and reached out towards the vampire. "She likes to bite, bark and rrrrip." He snapped his teeth after the last word.

Spike opened his eyes. "Dru? Darling are you in there?"

The silver haired demon laughed and Spike groaned, "Ah now, you are just the beastie and not real…NOT REAL!"

A small squeak came from the wooden basement stairs and fear blossomed in the vampire's cold chest. "It's the Bit… This ain't for Bits or pieces… Don't worry after me."

His tormentor smirked, "It true what she said, your Slayer. You really are crazy."

Spike countered, "Maybe but my marbles are all here. All here!"

The dog demon raised it's arms and it's male stature fell away as it morphed into a familiar tiny brunette in a scarlet Victorian dress.

She snapped her black polished fingers, "Spike. I'm coming for you my pet. Just wait. Mommy's coming… it'll be over soon." She clucked her tongue and crooned over him in false pity.

* * *

---

Dawn sat frozen squatting down on the step. She wrapped her arms around her knees. _'So that's Drusilla…'_

She wanted to charge down the steps and help Spike. He'd rescued her countless times and she owed him. Dawn tried to make her feet move but they refused to listen.

'_Okay my feet have left me…what else can I do?'_

She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out the cell phone. She backed up the stairs and into the kitchen while she pressed speed dial.

'_Xander will know what to do… and he might be persuaded not to tell Buffy I was cutting school…again.'

* * *

_

---

Buffy sat in silence as Miroku relayed their experience to the others.

Inuyasha was his usual helpful self, "Feh. What does this yellow haired man have to do with us?"

He gestured towards Buffy with his thumb, "I ain't rescuing _her_ boyfriend."

Miroku jumped in. "That's no my point. I think Buffy's right. This First of hers is Naraku."

The group sat in stunned silence. They didn't need it spelled out.

Buffy spoke, "I think you beat him. But it came back in my time. Now it's not corporeal, it's like a ghost. You must've taken down it hard because it's had five hundred years to rest up and see through is the best it can come up with. No mass." Buffy's fist clenched, she preferred things she could pound with her hands.

Kagome studied her can of warm green tea. "Still… seems pretty bad to me."

Sango found strength the knowledge they would eventually win but she wished she knew the cost. "I think we should all stick together. No one goes off anywhere without anywhere without someone else."

Buffy chuckled, "The buddy system. I like it."

Miroku reached for Sango's hand, "Sound's good to me.

Sango slapped his hand away. "I will stay close to Buffy. This thing seems to be centered around her so she might appreciate the extra help."

* * *

---

Buffy leaned back into the cushioning of the thick grass and studied the endless clear blue sky. It was chillingly ironic that so much darkness could take place on a sunny day. But then she was used to doing most of her fighting at night.

She turned to Kagome, "It'd be nice to pop back and tell Giles about this Naraku. I bet his books are chocked full of good information."

Kagome gave a perky answer. "Wish granted. We are heading to Grandma Kaede's near the Bone Eaters well. I'll email or call Mr. Giles while I'm home."

Buffy frowned, "Can I go with you?"

Kagome explained, "The well won't let you pass without a fragment of the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha cut int. "Don't even ask."

He narrowed his eyes at Buffy, "It'd be a waste of our time. Kagome can go alone."

He wanted the Slayer bitch no where near any part of the Shikon no Tama. Also Buffy seemed to attract fiendish things he wanted kept far from his Kagome.

He hated that this enemy wasn't flesh and blood or something else he could pound to death with his fists or the Tetsusaiga.

Buffy conceded, "Okay but Dog boy were you born this pissed off or has someone jammed that silly sword up your behind?"

Miroku covered his mouth with his bead-bound hand and coughed.

Inuyasha was reaching for Buffy with his talons fully extended when Kagome mouthed the S sound. He grumbled and fell back.

Sango stood and stretched, "Well that settles it. We will go back and find out what your friend can tell us."

Buffy was wondering why only Kagome was able to sit the Inu-hanyou. She glanced up at Sango. "Good, let's roll. The sooner I can get home the better. She rubbed her arms. _'Every moment counts.'_

Inuyasha snorted, "Worried about your _boyfriend?"_

She nodded, "This thing is after everyone I care about. I'm always worried."

Inuyasha grunted his approval. Protecting the ones who depended on her was something he could respect. "Let's get a move on. If this Giles can help us kick Naraku's ass than I wanna contact him as soon as possible."

* * *

---

Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back. Inuyasha took Kagome on his back. Buffy was climbing onto Kagome's bike when she heard Inuyasha grumbling.

She glanced back and saw Kagome whispering to the malcontent hanyou.

He nodded and turned to Buffy with a grimace. "You aren't too big. This'll go much faster if you just leave the bike behind and ride on my back with Kagome."

When Buffy didn't jump at his offer he added, "But if ya don't want to…"" Kagome kicked him lightly in his side.

Buffy pretended not to notice and asked, "Okay but what about the bike?"

Kagome waved it off, "Oh that's okay. Sango or Inuyasha can come back for it later. We pass through here a lot." She pressed her forefinger to her lips in thought. "Maybe Koga will find it and bring it back for us."

Buffy had no clue who Koga was but at the mere mention of his name Inuyasha turned eight shades of purple. She felt an annoying Anya-ish question coming to her lips but pushed it away.

Inuyasha bent over and Buffy swung onto his back behind Kagome. It was amazing he was strong enough to carry both of them.

He leapt high into the air and flew through the trees. Buffy held on tight and closed her eyes.

The wind whipped Kagome's hair back into Buffy's face and mouth. She sputtered and spat it out as she prayed she wouldn't get a bug in the face.


	6. Man in the Baboon Mask

_Chapter Six_

_Man in the Baboon Mask_

It was the feudal era of Japan and it became quickly apparent to Buffy that man hadn't changed much through out the past five centuries.

Buffy sat behind Kagome watching her squirm knowing it could only mean one thing. Kagome made the fatal mistake of drinking a can of green tea right before they left and now, ninety minutes later, her bladder was making her pay.

She yelled in Inuyasha's ear and he seemed to be ignoring her. Buffy was reminded of her family's many pre-divorce road trips; her poor dad traveling with three women. Just like her dad, Inuyasha didn't want to stop.

Buffy wasn't even sure how he had the endurance to keep up the killer pace. Eventually Kagome grabbed an ear and that seemed to do the trick because he slowed down and allowed both girls to slide off his back.

Kagome made a mad dash for the bushes and Buffy turned to Inuyasha. "How do you run like that?"

He grinned, "I'm only half human…sometimes it pays off."

Buffy nodded, "You can say that again."

He shrugged, "Ya ain't so bad yourself."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Was that a compliment? Are we having a real conversation?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Did you hear that?"

He swung around; his hand hovering over the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Buffy looked around hoping that whatever he'd heard was merely Miroku and Sango but no luck. The taijiya and monk had gone on without them.

A blood curdling scream shattered the warm afternoon. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and it flashed to it's full size. "Kagome!"

He yelled as he plunged into the woods. "The fuckers have got Kagome!"

Buffy was right on his heels. They raced thorough the brush and ducked under tree branches as their heels pounded the dusty ground. '_Why did she go so far away just to pee? God I hope she hasn't been kidnapped. She does seem to meet every kidnapping stereotype.' _

They came to an empty clearing and Inuyasha stopped to sniff the air searching for Kagome's scent. He threw out a clawed hand. "She's this way."

He bent down and Buffy flung herself onto his back. They flew through the woods in pursuit of… what? She had no idea but whatever it was, it was fast.

Inuyasha's bare feet beat the dirt path for a solid five minutes than came to an abrupt stop. Buffy craned her neck and saw some kind of yokai over the treetops.

It was huge. Five or six stories tall, with grey skin, sharp jagged teeth and a horn on either side of it's flat head. It had a pointed tail, red eyes, a loin cloth and an unforgettable stench. Buffy's stomach rolled. _'Ick, this is the stinky stuff of nightmares. He's the MacDonald's version of a super sized monster…'_

It opened an enormous gaping hole of a mouth and howled. It held Kagome in it's meaty fist and it's foul breath blew her hair back from her face.

She was screaming something to Inuyasha. The wind changed directions and Buffy was overwhelmed with the thing's stench but she was able to hear Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it has a shard in it's forehead! Inuyasha! IT'S IN HIS FOREHEAD."

Inuyasha braced himself with his feet spread apart. He hefted his sword and called, "Wound of the wind!"

The air swirling around his sword became momentarily visible. He flung a wall of energy from the sword and the creature stumbled. It dropped Kagome and he raced to catch her. The monster struggled to regain his footing.

Buffy's mind raced. '_He's so big…how can I take him out? Damn I wished I had Anya's ex boyfriend's troll hammer. I love that hammer. But if wishes were horses…'_

She thought fast and then did the next best thing. Her hand reached up behind her back and she carefully withdrew the antique Tetsusaiga. She held it out in front of her and was surprised how it seemed to pulse in her hand. '_Odd, I thought the sword would only respond to Inuyasha but there might be something I can do with it after all…'_

She opened her mind and briefly shut her eyes. Buffy envisioned the first slayer and her demonic beginnings. Buffy's lips spread in a confident grin. '_Two can play at this half yokai game.'_ She opened her eyes and saw the sword snap to life. It was heavy but still manageable. It only grew to half its normal size and but the hilt was still furry. Buffy counted her blessings and turned to face the monster.

The yokai took a few steps towards her with the intention of stomping her to death.

Buffy circumvented his foot and caught him on his bare side with the blade of her living sword. She hit him in what she hoped was his kidneys. He howled in pain.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the clearing charging towards the giant gargoyle-ish creature who was completely distracted trying to squash Buffy.

Inuyasha ran full tilt up it's arm. One swift swing of the Tetsusaiga and the gargantuan head rolled from it's neck and fell to the ground.

It bounced once and nearly rolled over Buffy.

She jumped back out of it's path. As the head rolled past she saw it was still alive. The fiend's eyes opened and closed as it's nostrils flared. Blood poured from the severed neck and she just missed a red shower.

The headless body stood up and began to feel around, searching for it's head. Buffy was surprised but decided to make sure he didn't find it. _Looks like this calls for a good ole fashioned game of keep away._

She ran ahead of the headless monster. She reached the head first and gave it a good roll and finished by kicking it into the woods. She heard the thing growl after she kicked it.

She turned to see what the body was up to when a white and red flash shot past her. It was Inuyasha in hot pursuit of the now runaway head. '_Well if he wanted a souvenir than he should've told me.'_

He threw himself in front of the head which was quickly gaining speed much like a giant cartoon snowball. The head made full contact with the palms of his hands and spun away. Inuyasha followed it and pulled something from the forehead.

The body slowed, took a step than crashed to the ground. Buffy glanced around and spotted Kagome on the far side of the clearing well out of harm's way.

'_I don't know exactly what those shards are but I think I have a pretty good idea of what they are capable of…'_

Just when she thought it was over she saw a man sitting in a tree branch watching. He was dressed…in the skin of a baboon?

'_I'd hate to see that dry cleaning bill.'_

He was frowning and Buffy's gut told her he was responsible for sicking the gargoyle thing on Kagome. He probably gave it the shard Inuyasha pulled from it's forehead.

She strolled up to the tree and slammed the antique Tetsusaiga against the tree trunk. The tree shook and the man leapt from his branch to the ground landing in front of her.

He seemed genuinely surprised. '_So this is Naraku?'_ He obviously had no idea who she was.

'_But then that makes sense. The First I'm fighting is the future form of this thing. He wouldn't know me. Good, makes this all the more fun.'_

She squared off with him. He kept his hands out and she stepped sideways circling him. He kept pace with her waiting for Buffy to make the first move.

Then he lunged at her. She jumped out of the way and struck him across the leg with the sword. He fell back and his robes fell open revealing a mass of fifteen or twenty tentacles.

'_Nasty! Well it wouldn't have been an Asian demon if there weren't tentacles.'_

Buffy charged, and swung wide. The Tetsusaiga cut him cleanly in half.

She was grossed out and elated at the same time until his body hit the ground. His robes dissolved and the only thing remaining was a wooden doll.

'_No fair, he's using magical puppets! What a coward.'_

She stepped away and swirled around searching the immediate area for any more opponents. And Buffy found one, ready, waiting and primed.

Inuyasha was only feet away from her with his Tetsusaiga extended. His chest heaved with adrenaline as he waited for her next move.

His lips curled back and he spat, "So…where'd ya get that sword?"

"It's the property of The Watcher's Council. They loaned it to me for this mission."

He nodded, "That's my Tetsusaiga."

'Yes but it's from my era." Buffy struck a defensive posture and prayed she wouldn't have to go head to head with Inuyasha. She wasn't feeling as confident as she had the last time.

"But it's accepted you?" He raised his sword and pointed it at her.

Buffy felt cornered but didn't want him to know. "Of course. I am the Slayer."

Inuyasha took a step closer. "So you've said. Sango is a yokai slayer and she can't use the Tetsusaiga."

Somehow Buffy had the feeling Inuyasha had never let the taijiya try. "We don't know that I can use _your_ Tetsusaiga. Who knows what The Council's done to this sword so that I can use it? It could be under a spell."

He growled. "They didn't do a damned thing. I can feel it now. My Tetsusaiga, it recognizes you. Not even Sesshomaru can use it but you can? What the hell are you bitch?"

Buffy danced around him trying to shake up the situation. "So we are back to where we started huh?"

His only answer was, "Keh!"

"I am The Slayer, not a slayer; but the one and only chosen one of my generation. I've slaughtered countless vampires, demonic bosses, giant snakes, stopped at least nine apocalypses, fought a god, died twice and oh yeah, I passed French 215."

Inuyasha was impressed but he answered with, "So?"

His arm shook and he relaxed it pointing Tetsusaiga towards the ground. "That sword was forged from my great demon father's fang. It was broken then repaired with one of my own fangs."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Umm I had my wisdom teeth taken out last year?"

Inuyasha leaned against the sword on one hand. "Did ya have any of them forged into a magical sword?"

"Not so much."

He grinned flashing a white smile with sharp canines, "Then I think I'm winning this one."

Buffy was perplexed. _When did he stop being angry? Was he just playing with me this whole time? What an ass._ "Touché." She allowed and waited for him to demand she give him the antique.

He seemed to read her mind as he leaned in close and his warm breath brushed the shell of her ear. "You can keep it. It isn't nearly as big as mine."

Buffy's face burned with a hot blush. She heard Kagome approaching and turned her face where Kagome wouldn't see it. Inuyasha behaved as though he completely forgot Buffy was standing there.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He put his hand on her arm and circled her to see if she was unharmed.

She pushed him away. "I'm fine. It was Naraku. He really has it in for me ever since I nailed him with that arrow."

Buffy took a deep breath and dived right in to the role of bearer of bad news. "Guys?"

Kagome looked up. "Yeah."

Buffy announced, "Naraku didn't recognize me."

Inuyasha was intrigued. "Really? Do you think we were wrong about The First?"

Kagome smiled. "That would be a big relief."

Buffy frowned. "Oh no this is much, much worse."

They answered in unison. "How?"

"It means there are two Firsts. The one here in your time that is Naraku and the one from my time that has followed me here. What if they discover the concept of teamwork?"

Inuyasha summed it all up in two words. "Oh fuck."

* * *

---

After the fight everyone was ready for a break. Inuyasha was itching to find Sango and Miroku and share the bad news.

Buffy pointed out they weren't in any immediate danger but she wanted to get word to Giles and find out everything they could on Naraku. For the moment everyone was tired and they voted for a break.

Kagome couldn't believe how strong Buffy was. "How did you learn to fight like that?"

Buffy grinned. "I've had lots of on the job training."

"And the Tetsusaiga let you wield it!"

She smiled grimly, "Yeah there was blood, guts and brain stem…it was a regular Buffy party. The only way it could have been better is if it were my birthday."

Kagome gave her an odd look and Buffy was forced to explain her bad luck with social events.

"I can kind of identify with you there. Sometimes Inuyasha follows me to school."

Buffy's eyebrows went up and she leaned forward. "Now this I gotta hear."

"Last time he saved me from a perfectly defenseless volley ball."

Buffy laughed, "Wow, ya know I hear those volley balls are killers."

* * *

------

Inuyasha stood atop the tree balancing on the highest limb. He was surveying the landscape just in case Naraku had a back up plan. So far everything was quiet.

Normally he hated leaving Kagome alone but she was with Buffy and he felt confident she would be able to defend her.

He turned his head and the spotted something walking through the grass in the open field. '_What the hell? Whatever it is ain't too smart. It's in an open field where anyone can take a shot at it.'_

Inuyasha skimmed down the tree and hit the ground running on all fours. As he got closer to the figure he detected it scent.

'_Full blooded yokai, is it working for Naraku?'_

He rose up on his haunches and peered over the tall grasses for a closer look.

It was a girl. She had a slight figure and wavy blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She was wearing a modern day red sundress while strolling through the field carrying a matching pocketbook.

She paused, opened her purse and pulled out a pair of designer sunglasses then proceeded through the fields.

Inuyasha was lowering himself back down in the grass when she spotted him. She pointed to him as she called out. "You there!"

'_Damn it! She's seen me. Might as well go see what she wants. I think I can take her if I need to_.'

He stood and answered, "Yeah, what?"

She sped up and jogged to over to him as best she could in high heels.

"Ah I see." She said upon meeting him.

Inuyasha demanded, "See what?"

"You are only half demon. But that's okay you can still help me."

Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms, "What's it to ya?"

"I need your help." She dug through her purse and produced a tiny picture.

She held it out and Inuyasha squinted at it in the bright sunlight. "Have you seen this girl?"

He snatched the picture away and studied it. It was Buffy only her hair was short in the same style the First was wearing when it visited him earlier.

"How much is she worth to ya?"

The girl pulled down her glasses and gazed at him over the rims. "Oh you misunderstand. I do not wish to ransom her, only speak with her. She is my friend."

Inuyasha wasn't so certain that was true.

"Okay sometimes she is my friend. There has been some tension since I went back to my old career. She's accusing me of being recently evil you understand. Some people take such things WAY too seriously."

His head began to hurt. "What in the hell are you rambling on about?"

She waved the photo in the air. "Look dog-man can you help me or not? I'm willing to pay. Of course I will need a receipt for tax purposes."

"If I take you to her will ya shut the hell up?"

Anya blinked. "Sure."

"Then you've got yourself a deal. Let's go."

* * *

-----

Buffy was finishing the last her of ramen noodle cup when Inuyasha returned. He looked more disgusted than usual when he pointed at her.

"I found something that belongs to you."

"What?"

She glanced up and was shocked to see Anya trotting behind Inuyasha.

Anya stopped in front of Kagome first. She gave her a long up and down look. "Your skirt, it's nonexistent! Does your mother know you dress this way? And around half demons too?"

Kagome looked down at her outfit and turned beet red. "Actually it's my school uniform."

Anya made a face then spotted Buffy. "Ah there you are. I tried to pop in closer to you but it's harder to do that this far back in the past."

"Anya! What are you…how did you get here? I didn't know you could time travel?"

She shook her head and her earrings bobbed along with her movement. "I can't but I can find you. It's part and parcel of the whole vengeance demon perk package."

"But I thought you lost your privileges because you weren't meeting your…ahh...quotas?"

Anya didn't answer that and Buffy realized it was probably just better that way.

"Anyho it's good to see you. I really need to talk to Giles can you take him a letter for me?"

Anya nodded, "But I'm here to tell you about Spike too."

Everyone's ears perked up at the mention of Spike's name. Kagome noticed Inuyasha listening intently.

Buffy grimaced. "What about him?"

"The First, it's getting worse. Dawn heard it visiting him yesterday in your basement. It has new tricks. This time it came in the form of your Inu-hanyou. Giles sent me to see if you've learned anything new that we can use."

"Giles is worried about Spike?"

Anya blushed. "No he avoids him like the plague of purple seeping boils. Xander, Dawn and Willow are helping Spike. I just don't want to see any harm come to him. He really isn't a bad guy."

Buffy nodded. "It's okay Anya. And you're right I did want to know. But it's been here with us pulling the same old stunts."

She smiled grimly, "It's actually good to see you."

Anya looked away and she twisted her purse strap around her hand. "Yeah, you too."

* * *

---

Kagome supplied Buffy with pen and paper and she wrote Giles a long letter explaining the events of the past days. She even mentioned the sexual nature The First was adopting because every little detail counted.

Meanwhile Anya trailed Inuyasha bombarding him with questions while trying to trick him into getting his ears within reach of her fingers.

He called down to her from the tree he'd scaled in an attempt to escape her. "If ya know what's good for you, you'd leave me alone."

"You know Inuyasha you really owe me one."

He spat, "Really and how do you figure that?"

She called up to him, "About fifty years ago this dying priestess called me to her side to damn you and wreak her vengeance."

Inuyasha was silent.

"But the funniest thing happened." Anya laughed. "I got caught up with this whole love triangle thing at the court of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella. Something to do with that whole Spanish Inquisition deal and as a result I was so late. When I arrived you were already pinned to that tree and there was nothing more to be done because my client was deceased"

He growled and ground his teeth.

"So you really should thank me. I was supposed to pox your penis and make your ears fall off….oh and give you an incurable infestation of fleas."

A tree branch whizzed through the air and narrowly missed hitting Anya in the head.


	7. Sister Vengeance

_Chapter Seven_

_Sister Vengeance

* * *

_

A few hours later…

Inuyasha found Buffy sitting alone in the same field he'd first seen Anya. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed and her hands palms down on her knees.

He could hear her deep and even breaths. Her hair was swept up in a high pony tail. She held her chin up while maintaining perfect posture. She was not smiling but her face was relaxed and she seemed at peace. The wind raced across the grassy field and blew through her hair lifting it off her neck.

Inuyasha watched from a distance. '_She's…beautiful and powerful.'_

He shook his head to clear his mind. For the briefest of moments she reminded him of Kikyo.

She was meditating. '_Maybe I should leave her alone.' _He turned to go.

"Inuyasha." Buffy whispered his name and he whipped around to face her. Her eyes were still shut. "Join me."

He walked to her and sat beside her. Buffy's words were soft, "Thank you for letting me keep the sword. I know…you didn't want to do that."

He shook his head. "It wasn't worth the fight." He could take it if he really wanted to, he just didn't…yet.

She smiled serenely. "You would've beaten me."

"Maybe." Inuyasha allowed knowing she was right.

"Not many people, men included can claim that." His face flushed and he looked away even though her eyes were still closed and she didn't see his reaction.

Inuyasha said the first thing that came to his head. "Miroku loves to meditate. Maybe you two should start a group or something."

At the sound of his sarcastic voice Buffy reached out, put her hand on his knee and gave it a painfully strong squeeze.

"Or not…" he was quick to add.

She released him.

"So whatcha doing out here anyway? I thought we agreed not to go anywhere alone." He couldn't resist just a little dig.

"You did it earlier." She stated in a monotone voice.

Buffy's dark green eyes popped open and she turned her face towards him. "Inuyasha I'm tired."

He snorted. "Yeah join the fucking club."

"It's more than that. Anya told me Giles is gathering girls who need me to protect and train them. There are four on their way to my house now."

"So?"

"I don't want to lead anymore."

Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches and hid his hands in his red kimono sleeves. "Leading's better than following."

"No. I am the one who has to decide. I choose who lives, who dies, who's expendable."

He had no reply.

"It used to be if I took a night off and someone turned up dead than I knew it was my fault. I could have stopped it. But I got over that. I realized it was the killer's fault. Not mine."

A cord in the smooth skin of her jaw twitched. "But now things are complicated. Every day I am here is another day I am apart from the ones I protect. Spike is getting worse every day but this is a war and he has to be expendable."

Her voice caught in her throat. Inuyasha waited for her to continue, "Expendable. I hate that word so much. Last year I refused to accept that it even existed in our language. But now… now it's too late."

A crow flew low over the field and Inuyasha shielded his eyes with his hand to make sure it wasn't a demonic crow. This bird was one of the two eyed, scare crow variety so he let it pass undisturbed over their heads.

"Buffy."

She looked up, it was the first time she'd heard him use her name. "Your friends wouldn't follow you if you hadn't earned it."

The wind blew counter clockwise around the field whipping her golden ponytail around her head. Then she smiled. "Thank you. You are nicer than you let on."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah it's my curse."

"It's sweet." Buffy turned her face to the sun.

He frowned. "Tell anyone and I'll kill ya."

* * *

-------

Kagome leaned over her bag digging for a snack. "We are out of everything. I've got to go home and soon."

Anya stood with her back against a tree muttering, "While you're back there, it wouldn't kill you to bring back some pants."

Kagome dropped the bag on the ground and turned to face Anya. "What is your problem? You aren't my mother!"

Anya smirked. "If I was, you would be home, where you belong, doing your homework like a good little capitalist." She leaned over and patted the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome pointed to Anya's red sundress. "Look what you're wearing! Are those heels Steve Madden?"

"Yes but I'm not mortal. And I'm not staying."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What? But you look human."

Anya stretched out her arms and spun around. Her dress billowed out from her legs. "Yes this form is quite pleasing."

She stopped. "But I am a career gal now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Anya. "What exactly is it that you do?"

Anya gave a genuine smile. "Oh it's better than Avon. I'm a Vengeance demon."

Kagome took a step back. "Buffy's friends with a vengeance demon?"

Anya laughed, "You aren't in the position to be throwing rocks."

"What?"

The blonde demon countered, "Oh you think I could use my powers for personal gain. Hell no! With all the downsizing lately the rules are really strict. I didn't come just to help Buffy, I have business here."

Kagome repeated slowly, "Business?"

Anya stepped forward and put her hand on Kagome's arm. "With you silly. You love that Inu-hanyou and look how he repays you."

Kagome sputtered, I...I don't know."

"What was it he said last year? That you meant nothing to him except as a jewel detector."

Anya opened her purse and withdrew a small mirror and used it to check her lipstick. "How many times has he chosen that dead girl over you?"

Kagome stood frozen in place.

Anya decided it was time to close the deal. "Don't you ever just wish..? Shouldn't he be made to pay for neglecting you?"

Kagome's blood froze in her head and she did wish. There was no darkness in her heart per say but a tiny shadow reared it's head. "Actually there is _something_ I'd like."

* * *

-----

Inuyasha and Buffy took their time walking back to the others. They arrived to find Kagome deep in conversation with Anya.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Fucking hell!"

Buffy looked around and saw nothing. "What? Is something here?"

He growled, "Yeah your so called friend. I left her alone with Kagome!"

Buffy shrugged, "I know Anya's had her… umm… ups and downs but she wouldn't hurt Kagome."

"It's not Kagome I'm worried about. That Vengeance bitch has it in for me."

Buffy stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"Something like that." He admitted then bounded over to Anya.

Inuyasha reached for her neck but Anya side stepped him easily. "What the hell are you trying to pull here?"

Anya smiled. "I merely provide a service. You're the one who brings it on yourself."

"Kagome! What did you tell her?"

Kagome looked down and scratched the ground with the toe of her shoe.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Anya. "If one of my ears so much as moves…I'm gonna cut you in half!" He fought the urge to check his crotch just in case.

Anya rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Oh can the dramatics already. Your girl here is loyal to the tenth power of stupid. She's declined _my _services."

Anya turned to Kagome. "Sorry I couldn't help you, that one's more of Hallie's or Buffy's department. Good luck with it though. And if you change your mind," she gave a slow smile, "well you know my name."

Inuyasha kept the Tetsusaiga pointed at her. "Start walking bitch."

Buffy called out, "Wait Anya." She pulled out a letter and passed it to Anya. "Please. Make sure Giles gets this. Will you be able to bring back his reply?"

Anya gave Inuyasha a pointed look. "Certainly, there is no shortage of work here."

Then she surprised Buffy by hugging her. "You're all we have to stand between us and the Hell Mouth. Please make it back in one piece."

Buffy gave a quick salute. "Yes Mam!"

Anya winked at Inuyasha, closed her eyes and POOF! She was gone.

* * *

---

_Back at the home front_:

They sat around the kitchen table amongst containers of half eaten Chinese take out. Dawn was asleep face down in an open book. Xander while awake wasn't far behind her. Giles kept opening and folding Buffy's letter; so much so that it was now permanently creased and could no longer lay flat on the table.

Spike watched from the corner where he sat backwards in one of the remaining formal dining room chairs. The chair back was wedged between his splayed legs and he leaned forward resting his arms atop the chairs wooden frame. An unlit cigarette dangled between his clenched teeth.

"I can't believe you didn't bloody well tell her." Spike's voice was thick with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you people? The least you owe Buffy after all the times she's save your stinking Scooby asses is the goddamn truth."

Giles closed his eyes and Xander lifted his head. He looked around the gloomy assembly and raised his right hand. "As much as I really hate to say this…I have to agree with Captain Peroxide on this one."

Anya, lying on the coach in the living room listening, called out. "That feudal world, it's dangerous. I don't know if she could concentrate on Naraku if she knew. She'd want to come back here and then C'est la Vie!" She waved her hand with a half hearted flourish. "End of mission."

Giles leaned back in his chair so he was able to see Anya through the doorway. "Did you say this Inu-Yasha fit Spike's description of the form used by the First?"

"It's the same guy, I'm sure of it."

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up. "Hullo, standing right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here."

He fell back down on the chair. Xander grimaced as he recalled the many times he'd repaired it.

Giles removed his glasses. "Very well Spike. Why would the First appear to you as this Inu demon?"

Spike sighed, "I've no idea. I've never laid eyes on him before."

Anya sat up on the couch. "I have."

Giles asked, "You've what?"

"Laid eyes on him before." Xander winced at her use of the word laid. "And I know why the First chose him."

Xander said, "Okay super demon girl, why don't you come on in here and enlighten the rest of us."

Anya sat down at the table after pushing the take out cartons to the side. "It's quite simple. It knows Spike has feelings for Buffy and it's trying to use them against him, make him jealous. Any mortal can see that."

Dawn's voice was muffled by her open book pillow. "What? Did you just say Buffy likes Inuyasha?"

Willow came up from the basement and leaned against the doorway listening.

Anya pulled out a cold egg roll and chewed on the end. "No but there is a comradery between them. It wants to use you to destroy that."

Xander interjected, "That doesn't make any sense. Spikes an indoor doggie these days." He grinned, "Pun intended."

Giles said, "It does not need to make sense. The First wants to pit us against each other."

Anya spoke quietly, "It's worse than that. It wants Spike to fight Inuyasha. "

Willow was thoughtful, "Two birds one stone. If Inuyasha dies than history is altered and Naraku might win. If Spike dies it's a blow to Buffy's inner circle."

Anya shook her head. "Spike wouldn't survive."

Spike stood up throwing his chair down to the floor and challenged Anya. "Says who!"

She threw him a sharp glance, "Says his huge phallic magic sword."

Spike raised an eyebrow as he righted the chair. "Oh then, good point."

Willow hauled in a trash bag and started filling it with take out boxes. "Are you sure we can hold this place down until Buffy gets back?"

"We have to," answered Giles 'The council…was very certain the First evil has it roots in that era. It's essential Buffy finish this quest and learn all she can. "

Xander frowned. "It's not right to leave her there without telling her."

Anya pulled her hair back into a hair clip. "Xander it doesn't make a difference. The Council's gone. There wasn't anything left after the blast. There's nothing she can do even if she did know."

Spike ran his fingertips along either side of his head. "I dunno why this thing has it in for me. I help and all but I'm not essential. The Slayer can get on without me."

Giles answered, "That is a valid point." Spike frowned at this and the Watcher continued, "I can only assume it knows something that we don't."

Willow left the garbage bag in the dining room and pulled up a chair. "I don't understand why it would be so focused on Inuyasha. According to my research he gives the First/Naraku a good run for his money but it looks like Kagome is the one who finally defeats him. Not Inuyasha."

Anya said, "Kagome is a miko."

Spike interrupted, "So there's the rub, she's all good and holy and he or it cannot find a way around that."

Anya nodded.

Giles said, "So you assume he's after the weaker target? However, this Inu-demon does not appear to be an easy kill."

Willow pointed at Anya with a chopstick. "Is Kagome in love with Inuyasha?"

Anya's lips thinned and she studied the picture behind Willow's head. "Why would I know?"

Xander stretched and turned his head. Spike winced at the sound of his vertebra popping and cracking. Xander commented quietly, "Anya it's your business to know, come on fess up."

Anya bit her bottom lip. "She does. If he were killed she'd be devastated."

Spike smiled grimly, "And there's the meat of it. He's trying to get to the girl through her boy."

Dawn added, "But the same could be said of Buffy."

This was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Spike stood and announced in a shaky voice, "I'm leaving. I'm not jealous of this mutt-boy. I think it's quite clear Buffy's attracted to lost causes and he ain't broken enough for her tastes"

Giles cleared his throat. "The First is a master of manipulation."

Willow said, "Yes it is. According to the old scrolls I found online, this wouldn't be the first pot shot it's taken at Inuyasha's love life."

All heads turned to Anya. She rolled her eyes. "What!"

Willow continued, "Are you familiar with the Miko Kikyo?"

"Yes already!" spat an exasperated Anya

"Anya," said Willow, "I wasn't…trying to single you out. Anyway he tricked Kiyo and Inuyasha into betraying each other. Since we know that's his modus operandi than it's a safe assumption that's his plan is to manipulate us into doing his bidding."

Spike let out a rickety laugh. "It's always the women isn't it? I threw down on this stupid town and I lost to a tiny woman. I guess it's true what they say...about the female of the species being more deadly than the male and all." He stomped out the room, his leather duster billowing behind him.

Dawn looked around the table and stood up. "Umm shouldn't someone go with him? I don't know if it's safe to for him to be alone."

Giles motioned for her to sit. "If something's happens to him, we will no doubt hear the screams."

Spike yelled from the kitchen, "I'm the big bad...evil remember. I don't scream. I holler."

Giles ignored him. "This is getting us nowhere."

Xander stood, "I don't want to stay here while we decided to keep secrets from our best friend. Give me her supply list and I'll go shopping." His chair squeaked as he slid it under the table.

Dawn jumped up, "I wanna go with Xander." She followed Xander into the living room where he'd left his car keys.

Willow turned to Giles and Anya. "Guess it's just us four."

Anya leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed frowning. "No, it's just us three. Spike just left with Xander."

Willow was surprised. Xander allowed Spike in his car? Guilt pushed in on the edge of her thoughts. '_He must really be upset with us if he prefers Spike's company to ours...'_

How could she not tell Buffy the organization she'd supported for so long was gone?

All the rules had changed over night and Buffy had no clue. But Giles was right. One word and her over loyal friend would drop everything to make a stand that could result in her death...well her third one anyway.

The Council wasn't always on their side in fact they often got in the way. But their research was solid. Willow was torn. '_That sword was connected to the people who put a major hurting on the First 500 years ago. Any chance we have at winning maybe there in Feudal Japan.'

* * *

_

--

Notes:

Thanks for being so kindand letting me re-write and present this story the way that it deserves!

Coming soon: Spike vs the Wal-mart Door greeter. It's a classic!


	8. Welcome to Walmart

_Chapter Eight_

_Welcome to Wal-Mart_

Buffy's letter

_  
Giles, _

I've found the owner of the sword. He's Inuyasha, a half demon which isn't all that strange back home but here seems to be a big deal. His father was king of the dog-demons or something and he has silver hair, white fuzzy ears that look a bit like a Siberian husky and golden eyes. He's powerfully strong, fast and stubborn. I think he is old, maybe 150 years or more but his appearance is young.

_  
I am traveling with him and his friends. We have a demon fighter Sango, a Buddhist monk Miroku but the strangest person is a modern day girl, Higurashi Kagome. She is maybe 17 and is from Tokyo. She is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess, Kikyo who died and was brought back to life as a soulless angry woman. That part isn't so much different from Sunnydale. In fact when I heard about this zombie priestess I felt all homey inside._

_  
They are fighting a demon named Naraku. He was once human but traded in his soul for an extreme demonic make over. He is wicked powerful and arranges for others to do his fighting for him. I fought an incarnation of him and it turned out to be only a puppet. He prefers to work through manipulation and doesn't like to get his own hands dirty. Everyone in our group seems to have good reason to want him dead; he has ruined the lives of nearly everyone here. _

The sword is called the Tetsusaiga and it's mystical. It turns out it's not as beat up as it looks. It's always looked battered but that's part of it's power. It was forged from the fang of Inuyasha's father and when it broke it was repaired with one of Inuyasha's own fangs. I am still suspicious about that because I checked his smile and he doesn't appear to have any gaps. Who knows maybe it was a baby tooth. The sword comes to life in its owner's hands and is powerful enough to strike down a hundred demons or yokai in one swoop. It doesn't allow just anyone to use it. Apparently only Inuyasha can wield it. But I was able to use the one the Council loaned me. It wasn't as powerful as Inu's but I was impressed and so was he.

_  
I think this Naraku is the First and I'm sure he's the reason I'm here. I don't know how these guys defeated him but whatever they did laid him up for 500 years and he lost his corporeal form. I don't think Naraku started out as the First but that he was taken over and turned into the First. Also the First is none too happy about my vacation here. It's made three appearances in the past two days and is trying to scare me off. It admitted that it existed in this time and claimed it won in this world and ruled in "blood". (As if it would rule in something else like champagne or Mountain Dew.) Naraku is the biggest monster around and is responsible for the death of thousands. That's another reason I'm positive he's the First. When I was face to face with Naraku's monkey puppet he didn't seem to recognize me. So the First and Naraku are two separate entities here. I'm worried that the First might join forces with it's former self and if it does, then we are in for a world of pain. _

I've tried to find out what the date is but I don't understand the calendar they use here. And because I know nothing about Japanese history then Kagome wasn't much help. As far as I can tell it's the 1400s possibly during the lifetime of Christopher Columbus. Columbus was the only famous guy we were both familiar with. See I told ya I should've had more time off from Slaying in high school; now I wish I'd paid attention or at least showed up to my world history classes. Here is what I do know. I hope it's enough for you to research this and get me all the info you can. We are in feudal Japan, the Warring States period if that means anything to you…and somehow I just know it will. We are where modern day Tokyo now stands. We are heading to the Higurashi Family shrine where there is a well that connects the modern world to this one. Kagome's grandfather is obsessed with the past and will be thrilled to share any of his knowledge with you. I've written the phone # on the back of this letter. According to Kagome the passage of time is the same on both sides of the well so one day here means a day has passed there. I assume the same rules apply to me.

Inu and Kagome are on a quest to find pieces of something called the Shikon no Tama. Inu-boy doesn't want to tell me anything about it so that means it's important. I already know Naraku uses pieces of it to control monsters. Find out all you can about it. I have a feeling Mr. Higurashi will probably be able to help with that. Inuyasha and I have a working understanding but I don't want any surprises.

We are short on supplies though we seem to have a never ending supply of Ramen noodles but those things are too many shades of UC Sunnydale for my taste. Can we get the Council to fund a shopping spree for me? I'd like some good ole fashioned camping supplies. A lighter, an easy to carry bed-roll sleeping bag, water purification tablets, dried food, SOAP, a change of clothes, some antibiotics because who knows what I can catch out here (we passed some average people and they didn't look all that healthy.) A knife would be nice, so would Ibuprofen, my hairbrush, my I-Pod, extra batteries please, and that new little black Prada handbag (Will knows the one, if I am gonna be on a business trip funded by those arrogant watcher wanna-bees it's the least they can do. Oh and you can just leave the handbag on my bed). That should do me; you know how I like to travel light.

_Okay Giles stop frowning, that was a joke. _

Now here's the part where I ask for a very important favor. I know not everyone will like this but it's important to me although I can't explain why. Spike is important. I have a feeling he will have some role to play in this and The First wants him gone. We are at war and every able bodied person counts. Please keep an eye on him and make sure he is safe. Have him write me a quick note about anything new the First has tried. Every time it appears, the First has something to say about Spike. Find out why. I think there is more to it than his recent vulnerability.

I think this about covers it; my hand is starting to cramp. Send Dawn my love and make sure she isn't cutting school again. I've got all the bills in their envelopes with stamps sitting on my dresser; please mail them out for me. Don't forget the exterminator will be coming in two days, although I wonder if it's worth the money to have him come out because one of these days the house is going to be destroyed and then it won't matter if there was an ant problem in the kitchen. It's inevitable. Tell the school that whatever disease you told them I have is still going strong. I don't know when I'll be back to work. Right now I feel like we jumped out of the pot straight into the hell mouth's fire. Please be careful, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.

Buffy

* * *

---

Spike rode shotgun with Xander to Wal-mart. Dawn sat in the back leaning her cheek against the cool glass of the window.

Xander focused on the road. "You know, just because I agreed with you back there and I'm taking you with me, doesn't mean your coming in the store."

Spike raised a brow. "Don't make no mind to me mate." He studied the list. "But I doubt Wal-mart has this bag she wants."

Dawn laughed, "Yeah I don't think she really expects to get it."

Spike shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I know a fellow who knows a bloke."

Xander asked, "Who does what? Helps things fall of the back of trucks?"

Dawn said, "Hey can I get one too?"

"No Dawnie. You know what Buffy will say about that."

Spike smirked, "Morally repressed bitch."

Dawn smacked the back of Spike's head. "Don't call my sister that!"

Xander smiled. "You were right about women…you know."

"Sod off!" Spike grumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Little Bit packs quite a punch there doesn't she?"

Xander pulled into the parking lot. "Well she comes from good stock, what else would you expect?"

* * *

----- 

Inside:

An elderly woman wearing a familiar blue vest stood by the door. She waved and called out "Welcome to Wal-mart." Then her surprisingly sharp yet cataract covered eye spotted Spike's unlit cigarette.

"Sir!" She called out. "Sir, there is no smoking in this store!"

Spike stopped and spun around in his high topped black boots. "Really, well ya don't say." He turned to enter the store and she continued the confrontation.

"Sir, please leave the cigarette outside in the smoking urn."

Spike glanced over at a shiny bright blue funerary like urn labeled with an insipid sign reading, "Pretty Please, no smoking. Thanks!"

He gestured to it with his still unlit cigarette. "What kind of politically correct load of bullocks is that? It's a bloody funeral urn! What do ya keep in there? Smurf ashes?"

"Of course sir, it's designed to remind us of the ever present dangers of second hand smoke." She shook her finger in his face and peered up at him through the coke bottle lenses of her glasses. The top of her white curly head barely cleared his collar bone.

Spike plucked at edges of his leather collar, straightening it. A smirk crossed his lips. "I come to this store as a consumer; I'm here to consume, not to be lectured by the likes of your crusty, old, wrinkled, baggy ass."

She took a step back and stumbled over the electronic Ride N Go motorized shopping cart. Fat tears ran down her face. "There's no reason to be rude! I'm just here making an honest living in addition to a meager social security check."

The sounds of the old woman's blubbering were beginning to attract a crowd. Spike started slowly backing away looking for any kind of quick exit.

"Hey Xander, here he is." His head swung around at the sound of Dawn's voice.

Xander was beside her. "So this is how we behave when I ask you to keep a low profile." He stretched out his arms. "Well then I am really glad I didn't ask you to cause to a scene!"

"I really didn't start it. That old woman's got a death wish!"

Xander rolled he eyes, "What happened? She wouldn't give you one of those yellow smiley face stickers?"

Spike's dignity had suffered a great deal since the Initiative had him chipped. Of course some days were better than others but today was just worse than most.

The old woman yelled at him, "Smoking is a sin. You'll rot in hell for it!"

Spikes eyes went wide with rage, "You heard her! She's off her nut!"

He pushed Xander off his arm and stormed back to the fool hardy door greeter. He leaned in close to her face and for a moment gave her a glimpse of his vampric self.

She saw his forehead turn bumpy followed by a flash of his fangs and began screeching.

Spike gracefully turned and swept his way back into the store his duster swinging around him. He pointed to her as he left. "And that's for selling me a censored Guns N' Roses CD last month. Bloody Hell…"

Because this was a Sunny Dale shopping center everyone decided to pretend they hadn't just witnessed a vampire threatening an old woman. They turned away and went back to their shopping.

Xander and Dawn escorted Spike to the back of the store in the Camping section. They piled the shopping cart with a sleeping bag and dried food.

Spike was examining the long grill lighters. He saw Dawn wander off and turned to Xander who had his back to Spike as he picked through the dried food.

"So, are we going to let Rupert and the Witch keep Buffy in the dark?" Spike saw the muscles in his neck tense and knew he'd hit home.

"I'm not discussing this with you Spike. Remember that talk we had. The one where I told you we weren't friends, mates, comrades or even buds? I should have left you in the car."

"Well then chum," said Spike sarcastically, "I'm writing Buffy a little missive. Think I should drop the ball?"

Xander tossed a huge bag of buffalo jerky into the cart. "Spike, I really hate this. But as long as I've known Giles he's never let us down."

"No one's perfect Xander. I've been around awhile now and never met one perfect person…cept for maybe Sid Vicious."

Xander blinked. "Do you ever just listen to yourself? I mean really?"

Spike frowned. "Yeah, and it's boring. Why do you think I hang round with you lowlifes? Gives me something to do."

Xander rolled his eyes, "So much for the afterlife."

Dawn skipped back to the cart. "Guess what I'm getting Buffy?"

Xander put on a tired smile. "What Dawnie?"

She held up a bag filled with long slender red wrappers and giggled. "Chop sticks!"

* * *

----- 

Buffy sat with her back against the tree. She was trying to take a nap but it was next to impossible. After Anya left Inuyasha yelled at Kagome demanding to know what she'd wished for.

"You heard her. I declined her services!" Kagome turned her back to him.

Inuyasha spun her around and put his face in hers. "I heard her tell you something about asking Halley. Explain it or no one is going anywhere." He crossed his arms and exclaimed "Keh."

Buffy's head begin to hurt.

Kagome hollered back, "Fine! I didn't want to ride on your back anyway."

Buffy couldn't believe it. '_Where is a hell beastie when you need one? I cannot believe I am here listening to this! It's obvious she asked Anya to take out Kikyo. He knows that. I hate this.'_

She sighed and reviewed her mental to-do list. Investigating Kikyo wasn't at the top but it was somewhere on there…in the middle.

Buffy tried to intercede. "Miroku and Sango must be waiting on us don't you think?"

Inuyasha ignored her and Kagome stomped off. Buffy leaned back and closed her eyes. "I'd better off alone sometimes…"

A father knows best voice sounded behind her. "No you wouldn't. You know how it is in this world. People who need people and all…"

Buffy bit back her anger. _'Great, the perfect ending to the perfect day.'_

She didn't bother turning around. "Okay come on out already and let's get this over with."

She wasn't surprised when the former Mayor of Sunny Dale stepped into her view. He was dressed in his best impression of a used car salesman. '_This isn't so bad…actually it's kind of funny.'_

Buffy couldn't resist, "So the snake thing didn't work out for you? Pity…"

He laughed and pulled out a container of Instant Anti-Bacterial Hand Gel and spritzed it on his hands. "Nope you did quite the job of mucking that up for me."

He held out the bottle of gel offering it to Buffy. She shook her head with mild amusement. "Still worried about germs even in the afterlife? It's cute."

"Well you know what they say about cleanliness and Godliness." He pocketed the bottle and began rubbing the gel into his hands. "But you wouldn't know too much about that. I suspect coming back from the dead is quite the dirty business."

Buffy cocked her head almost enjoying the banter. "Yeah but getting dead in the first place is way messier. Oh wait…you should be an expert in that."

He wagged a finger at her, "Ha-ha young lady…well you really aren't a lady are you? Pre-martial relations with vampires and all…"

Buffy made a wrap it up motion with her hand. "And your point would be?"

"My point is this." His expression turned from corny substitute teacher/youth pastor to predator. "What you pulled back there…it was clever. I was even impressed. You won the battle but I'm winning the war."

She shrugged, "From my vantage point you've only won an all expense paid luncheon with the grim reaper, worms included."

He let out a full bodied laugh and Buffy began to feel uncomfortable. '_Why pick the Mayor? He wasn't the stuff of nightmares…Ya know you've lived on the Hell Mouth for too long when giant snakes have become passé.' _

The mayor turned his face to the sky and held his hands out palms up. "Don't you see? I've become part of the bigger picture and joined with the higher power!"

Buffy was nonchalant, "If you say so. Sounds a bit like you've just joined a cult to me."

He knelt down in front of her. "I am the cult."

Buffy yawned. "Yeah, yeah I know."

He frowned, "No you don't. I know your greatest fears. I going to make them all come true. It's already too late."

Buffy checked her watch. "Really? You must go to bed way earlier than I do then."

The mayor stood and pulled off his suit coat then morphed into her mother. Joyce Summers stood before her with her arms open, "Honey listen to him, it's too late."

Buffy's head snapped up. "Mom? No! Get away."

She gritted her teeth, "You are not my mother. I'm not afraid of you."

Her mother reached for her, "Die like a good girl. Don't make me worry…"

* * *

----- 

Buffy felt firm hands on her shoulders gently shaking her awake. "Hey! What's wrong? Wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw it was only InuYasha. Her body flooded with relief.

"Some dream huh?" He pulled her into his arms against his chest. Buffy was surprised but was still shaken up and accepted the comfort. His red kimono smelled dusty but clean, not what she'd expected. Buffy felt the tips of his claws work their way into her hair.

When she was composed he let her go. She stood and dusted off her jeans. "So is Kagome talking to you yet?"

He groaned. "No but we are out of food and she has some school test "thing" so we are going back anyway."

Inuyasha emphasized the word thing by making parenthesis with his claw tipped fingers. The sight was funny and Buffy wondered where he'd picked up on the joke. '_Must have been from Kagome.'_

She smiled, "So are we ready or what?"

He nodded, "Yeah and Kaede will feed us too."

"Really?" Buffy was skeptical, "Does she cook something beside ramen noodles?"

InuYasha frowned with great sadness. "Yeah."

* * *

--- 

Notes:

Yes I am a wicked, wicked lady who deserves to be beaten. But whenever I write about Shippo I cannot force myself to take him seriously. He kept coming off like Scrappy Doo so I have (gasp) left him out. So our little Kitsune is on vacation maybe at Disneyland Tokyo if he's lucky.


	9. Harsh Light of Day

_Chapter Nine_

_Harsh Light of Day

* * *

_

Buffy watched Kagome climb over the side of the well and was filled with a jealously greater than any she'd ever felt over a pair of designer shoes.

Earlier Miroku had the unpleasant job of explaining that only Kagome could go through the well.

Buffy knew he was lying. She was certain that the damned dog-assed demon moved freely on both sides of the well. It had something to do with the stupid Shikon no Tama.

God help Inuyasha when she figured it out. She knew Miroku was only acting on his orders.

So here she was; dirty and tired watching Kagome hop through time to a home that no doubt contained a bath, a washer, a dryer and a bed. Sure she could and no doubt would, bathe in the hot spring with Sango.

But Buffy really wanted to bathe in peace. It had been a hard day and listening to Kagome and Inuyasha fight the entire way to Kaede's hut had worn down her very last nerve. That and if she caught the monk spying she was going to break both his legs.

Buffy yawned and decided it was pointless to mope around the stupid well. It wasn't as if her reluctant host would change his mind anytime soon. '_If we ever end up in Sunnydale I swear to God he is sleeping on the freaking roof!'_ Later she would discover Inuyasha was quite fond of sleeping on roofs and other uncomfortable places.

The other's referred to Kaede as Grandmother. Buffy first thought she was ancient but then after close study and some quick counting she realized Kaede was maybe 56 years old. While that wasn't young she was far from an ancient crone. Her appearance and the others deference to her was a reminder that this was another world; where people, women especially, aged quicker.

Buffy wondered if it would be easier to be a slayer in this time where death wasn't a just visitor as he was in her era, but a close family friend or neighbor.

The proclamation _"Death is your gift"_ would've been less shocking if she lived in a time where death was an every day occurrence. At the time of her second death she was certain her gift to world would be her own demise. After the dreams of endless hordes of primeval vampire armies she was certain the gift was really to bring death to everything else. The first slayer meant death is her business, her specialty and the one true talent she possessed. On her next job application she should list death under hobbies, achievements and certifications.

Hell, the bug exterminator should give her a discount as a professional courtesy, after all in an odd sense they were in a similar business. She gave a dark grin. Willow was Microsoft certified but not Buffy. She was certified in wholesale slaughter. Of course like Schwarzenegger in the movie True Lies, she only killed the bad guys.

But even that was disconcerting. The worst thing about slaying was how it changed you. She'd seen it affect her friends too. Buffy found out from Xander after she came back that Giles killed Ben without a second thought. She understood why Giles did it. But this was the same man who believed in justice, order, structure and the system. Of course the Council had abandoned, fired and replaced him. But he'd been changed by the constant presence of death and that bothered her.

Willow too had hardened to the death and destruction that seemed to follow them. Of course this might be because she caused her own fair share of it last spring. Even Dawn didn't run when Buffy asked her to, she wanted to stay and watch. The only person who kept the whole thing in perspective was Xander. There was the time he went after Spike with an axe but hey no one's perfect.

Buffy pushed aside the door hanging and entered the tiny one room hut. Kaede was stirring a stew pot that hung over the fire. It smelled odd but edible. After listening to Miroku wax poetic on the delicacy of fried and poached eel Buffy ceased asking what was in the food they offered her. She just sniffed and if it smelled okay than she ate it.

Kaede was alone for the moment and Buffy sat on the mat to watch her cook. No one had cooked for her since her mother died and she wanted to appreciate it properly.

Kaede welcomed Buffy earlier but it was obvious she did not know what to make of the blonde girl. Miroku explained she was a warrior like Sango and that seemed to help. Kaede was friendly enough and Buffy decided to get to know her. '_Anyone with the ability to irritate Inuyasha has gotta be a friend of mine.'_

"Kaede-sama, how long have you known Inuyasha and his band of yea old merry men?"

The old woman looked up at Buffy and blinked her one remaining good eye. "Yea? What is this word yea? I don't like it, it's stupid. No one here talks that way."

Buffy shrugged, "Fair enough."

"I suppose you want to know more about Inuyasha?"

"Yes Mam, you know Inu. He's not exactly a chatter box."

She surprised Buffy by laughing heartily. "That is very true." She brought Buffy a cup of tea and sat beside her on the matt.

"Where are the others?"

Buffy thought. "Inuyasha has probably snuck back with Kagome to her home but doesn't want me to know about it. Miroku is in the village giving an exorcism and Sango went with him to preserve propriety."

"So you are alone."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah that's me, Miss. Popularity."

"Don't be so hard on the obstinate hanyou."

Buffy scowled, "But that was half the fun of being here."

"He's changed a lot but he'd die before admitting it."

"Really, how so?" Buffy leaned back against the wooden support pole and thought; '_Ah once again more death, if that's what Inu wants I could probably help him with that.' _

"He terrorized this village when I was a girl. He took my eye and killed my sister."

Buffy sat up. "I had no idea. So, he's safe to around now?"

"No. He never was safe and never will be."

'_That figures….'_

"He came here for the Shikon No Tama." '_Yeah here it comes!'_

"He wanted to use it to become a full yokai. But my sister Kikyo guarded it. They were both powerful yet stubborn people and as a result spent a lot of time together trying to foil the other's plans."

Kaede checked the fire under her pot. "Eventually feelings developed and Inuyasha agreed to allow Kikyo to use to Shikon no Tama to turn him human so they could be together. But Kikyo was nursing this man Onigumo. He gave himself to demons and used his new power to trick Kikyo into believing Inuyasha had betrayed her by stealing the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo went after him and penned him to the tree with her arrow. Kikyo died mere hours afterwards from the battle and he stayed there for fifty years."

"I've accepted the past. Inuyasha grieves the death of my sister so I know he was as much as a victim as she was." She gave Buffy a look challenging her to ask how she can give comfort to someone who destroyed her life.

Buffy didn't need to ask, after all Willow still lived at her house and Spike stayed in the basement. No one understood the definition of 'recently evil' quite like Buffy.

"So why does everyone want the Shikon no Tama? What does it do?" '_Slices, dices and makes Julianne fries?'_

"It empowers yokai. One piece can increase their power ten fold. The whole jewel can make a monster invincible."

'_And that explains that. Had I been in Inu-boy's shoes I would've kept it from me too. I bet the shards allow them to travel through the damned well.'_

Buffy sighed, "Of course it does. Why isn't there a jewel or mystical artifact that just lights up and looks pretty?"

* * *

----- 

Buffy lay on her mat. Her mind was too busy for sleep but her body didn't care and she was out the moment her head touched the floor. She awoke to a familiar voice.

"Are you awake luv?" came a loud whisper. She opened one eye and saw Spike kneeling beside her. He wasn't wearing his signature duster; instead he was shirtless and barefoot. His chest was still marred with healing scars. She glanced around the room and saw everyone but Inuyasha on a mat sleeping. '_Damnit! I was asleep too. The First is getting weirder and bolder.'_

Her hand reached for his foot and he stopped her. "No. No touching today, but later…Oh later, I promise. You mustn't wake up."

"What is it then?" hissed Buffy.

He moved his lips near her ear. Buffy got a good look at his face in the dim remains of the firelight. Spike didn't look right. His face was thinner and his skull pronounced under his skin. He reminded her of her mother before the surgery that removed the tumor from her brain.

"It's worse than you know."

"Yeah you keep telling me that. Find a new tactic."

"The dog demon, I can't trust him."

"Trust him with what? The severe kicking of your ass?"

Spike's lips parted and his jaw shook for a moment. "With you."

Buffy's eyes went wide as she sat up. "What is this? Spike are you…a ghost?"

"Shhh…don't wake. He isn't like Angelus. He changes at will. He'll pull your guts from your chest while you have your bleeding back turned. He's not all hearts and thoughts. Buffy be careful. I know what I did…in your bathroom. I can't let go of it."

Tears began streaming from his eyes. "Please come back to us. Thing are so wrong, I couldn't bear not to see you again..."

Her hand moved to touch his face and then her eyes opened and she saw there was nothing there. The fire burned low and everyone else lay sleeping on their mats. '_God I hate my dreams.'

* * *

_

-----

Kagura stood in the doorway watching the straw haired girl._ 'Her hair, it's so ugly. She's a foreigner. But she kicked the puppet's ass. I wonder why Naraku is fascinated by her. She is so small.' _

She stroked her fan. '_She's stronger than she looks. Inuyasha isn't here so she must be capable of defending herself.' _

'_It's stupid to stand here and do nothing. Inuyasha is away I should be attacking! Damn Naraku. He never tells me anything.'_

A tiny pale hand yanked on her kimono. Kagura looked down. "Kanna? Yes it's time to leave. We will return soon enough."

* * *

--- 

Buffy heard a noise on the roof. She opened her eyes and sat up. There were no other sounds. '_Inuyasha must be back. He would sleep on the roof. Yeah, that makes complete sense. Abandon a comfy (okay in the 1400's comfort is relative) mat to sleep on the freaking roof.'_ She sighed then rolled over on her side and fell back asleep.

The dawn brought with it more than its usual rays of light and sounds of annoying birds. The morning stated with a loud crash. Buffy rolled off of her mat and her first thought was _it figures._ She stood and the motion awakened every ache in her body.

She saw Sango reaching for her Hiraikotsu. Miroku stood by the door looking out. "I have no idea what it is but it's big."

Sango parted the door covering and sighed, "It'sYamata no Orochi the giant eight headed snake."

Buffy shook her head. '_It never ends_.' "I've got experience in giant snakes but so far it's only been the one headed variety."

"Inuyasha is already chasing it with the Tetsusaiga." said Miroku. "No wait. Now it's chasing him."

His head turned as he followed the action. Screaming could be heard from outside. "Whoa, now he's chasing the Orochi…wait. I was wrong now he's running again."

Buffy came up behind him carrying the antique Tetsusaiga and put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay John Madden don't you think we should go out and help."

Miroku grinned, "Yeah but this is kinda entertaining."

Sango leaned against the Hiraikotsu. "He'd help you and you know it. Get your blue monk butt out there." She leaned over and gave him a solid wallop on his own rear end. Miroku's eye widened and face turned bright red. He jumped and swung around to face Sango.

'_Oh how the tables have turned!' _Buffy bit her lip to keep from giggling. Kaede's voice came from the coroner. "Feel free to go on with out me. I'll be in here should you need me."

Outside Inuyasha shrieked and howled some long combination of four letter words. It was followed by a sickening hacking sound and a loud thud. The air buzzed with excitement and the anticipation of a battle. Sango and Buffy's eyes met.

Suddenly Sango knew exactly what Buffy had meant by the sisterhood of slayers, even if she wasn't supernatural. Buffy grinned. "Hold up your hand like this."

Sango did as Buffy demonstrated. "Now slap it to mine." They high fived and Buffy laughed, "Great! Now let's do this!"

Miroku watched the girls jog out to meet Orochi. '_Wow! I wonder what's gotten into them.'_ He followed them out the door.

Inuyasha stood with the Tetsusaiga extended yelling at the Orochi. Buffy was impressed that someone who probably had no sleep could be so energetic.

Buffy held the antique Tetsusaiga in her hands and felt it shake with power. Sango circled around the other side of the snake.

Orochi was as high as the tree tops and its heads moved like lightening. One head was lying twitching on the ground at Inuyasha's feet. Four more were dealing with Inuyasha while two others followed Sango. It was impossible to keep an eye on all remaining seven heads at once. There was only one way to kill it. Take out its body.

Inuyasha leaned in and took a stab at the snake's torso. Do snakes have torsos? Buffy wasn't sure. The hot blade of the Tetsusaiga was deflected by the snake's tail. _It learns quickly, we can't afford to draw this out._

Sango drew back and lobbed the Hiraikotsu. It slammed into Orochi's side and Buffy heard a loud crunching noise that could only be the cracking of snake ribs.

Two heads shot out at Sango. The creature's movements were like lightening and she just barely rolled out of the way in time. One head struck the dirt so hard it was momentarily stuck and had to dislodge itself.

Buffy jumped and felt the antique Tetsusaiga spring to life in her hands. It was larger this time but _thank God_, still manageable. She lifted it high and cleanly severed the head from it's now bloody stump.

The free head turned and struck her across her back. It was aiming for her throat or any body part it could get a grip on but missed. The force of the blow sent her spiraling across the ground. Buffy braced herself and she slammed into a large tree.

Inuyasha's chin raised and he watched the tiny blonde girl fly over the ground toward the tree.

He howled "Kag-… BUFFY!"

But it was just too late. Miroku was unfastening the prayer beads on his right hand and heard the mistake.

"Good one Inuyasha." He smiled as he freed his hand.

Sango went to check on Buffy but she was already pulling herself to her feet. She stretched and turned her neck. Sango heard the popping of her neck and collar bones.

"Are you okay" called Sango.

"I've had worse." Buffy bent down to retrieve her Tetsusaiga.

"Good. Look." She pointed to Miroku who was carefully sneaking up on the Orochi. Buffy watched him stretch out his hand and realized his plan.

"Let surround this thing!" Buffy spread her feet and took a defensive position where she stood.

Sango nodded and pulled the Hiraikotsu onto her back. She ran behind the snake.

Inuyasha was still dodging heads. He ducked and saw Buffy standing on her own two feet waiting for Miroku. '_Damn, that girl has as many lives as cat.'_ Relief filled his belly and he advanced on Orochi. '_Okay Miroku, now is not the moment to take you sweet fucking time!'_

Miroku opened his hand and revealed the black void on his palm. Buffy wasn't able to see it from where she stood and while she knew that was safer she was still dying of curiosity.

Orochi was caught by surprise. It flew off the ground and bent in two as Miroku was standing by it's side. The snake's heads flew in all directions trying in vain to grab on to anything it could be use as an anchor.

Sango yelled, "Now!"

She launched the Hiraikotsu at the snake's back and made a direct hit.

Buffy swung the Tetsusaiga slicing into every part of the snake that was with in reach.

Inuyasha lopped off another head and reached out for the next one.

Miroku closed his hand before the snake reached the void. It fell meeting the earth in a ground shaking impact.

Buffy glanced around and saw villagers gathering on the distant outskirts of the battle. At first they were worried, after all the Warring States period was pre-homeowners insurance, not that Buffy had any herself. Her insurance fired her shortly after she was brought back. Something about being a high risk and deformed motorcycle gang vandals.

But once the snake started dropping heads the spectators began to close in and cheer. '_Guess this is their version of Monday night football.'_

Miroku quickly surveyed the sky line for Naraku's poisonous yellow jackets. Then he opened his hand and Orochi flew back off the ground.

Buffy ran up and took off another head. Her arms ached but the sight of the snake head bouncing at her feet was oddly satisfying.

Inuyasha backed away from the snake and raised the Tetsusaiga. The snake still had four heads and was going strong but it was slowing down. He concentrated and saw the parting of the winds.

Sango saw him and yelled to Buffy, "Get out of the way." Miroku sealed his void and hit the ground.

Buffy ducked and ran as she heard Inuyasha call out, "Wound of the Wind!"

_'Lucky for Inu-boy over there the snake didn't seem to notice he was announcing his intentions.'_ She'd never get used to the way he did that.

The Tetsusaiga shook with white waves of energy and the Orochi and ten or so trees were cut down and obliterated. It reared up its last four heads and screamed as it fell into a snake shaped pile of ashes.

The air filled with black ash and dust. Buffy pulled the collar of her shirt up and over her mouth. She heard Sango coughing. Breathing was risky at best. And the ash stank of fried snake.

'_Us one, giant eight headed snake nothing. Man I wished I had one of those camera cell phones! I couldn't call anyone but I could've snapped a picture of that thing for Giles. He'd loved it. Maybe even wanted to stuff it.'_

The bystanders cheered, jumped around and started clapping. '_Hmph, we could have sold giant foam fingers and made a fortune.'_

Kaede stuck her head out of her only slightly damaged hut. She surveyed the pit that stood where her front yard used to be. She shrugged. "Oh well. I've always wanted a Koi fish pond."

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the crater carrying the Tetsusaiga across his back. "Yeah well I ain't helping you do it."

Kaede cut her eyes at him. "Oh yes you are. You made this hole."

"Keh, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I don't have anything more important to do then help you with a damned fish pond."

"Inuyasha," said Kaede gently, "this quest will not go on forever."

He looked at his bare feet and sighed. "Yeah I know."

Buffy frowned. Was it just her or did he sound sad?

Miroku strode up and stood beside her looking down into the hole. Buffy grinned and turned to him.

"So Miroku?"

He was feeling very heroic and was ready to bask in adoring female attention. Miroku smiled and answered. "Yes Buffy.'

"I was wondering…?"

His grin grew wider and he put his hand on her shoulder.

Buffy continued. "Can you drop by my house this fall? That black hole wind tunnel would rock during leaf raking season."

He frowned and dropped his hand. '_Oh well monk, better luck next time.'_

Sango watched the exchanged and laughed.

Buffy added. "And you could save me so much money on my garbage bill too. And help me clean out the attic and there's still water in my basement…"

Miroku turned to Kaede. "So when did you want to start on this Koi pond?"

* * *

----- 

Buffy sat finishing her breakfast tea. "Wonder who sent the giant snake?"

Miroku said. "Naraku no doubt, but I was surprised he or one of his puppets weren't here watching the fun. And his insects were absent too."

"What are the chances that this was just one pissed off snake monster with no connections to Naraku?"

"It's possible", he allowed, "But unlikely. Orochi came here looking for us. Inuyasha's outside right now shifting through the ashes with Kaede just in case there is a jewel shard out there."

Buffy bit her bottom lip. "I kinda get the feeling that this could have been a test?"

Sango sat up. "A test?"

"Yes, I've had enemies test me before so I wouldn't be surprised."

Miroku considered this. "I guess it's possible."

Buffy leaned back against the wall. '_I bet it was here to test me'. _"When is Kagome coming back?'

Sango answered. "Tomorrow sometime, she had school."

Buffy nodded "I remember school."

"Does everyone in your era have to go?"

"Yeah and they get real testy if you don't go. I don't know how Kagome does it."

Sango thought on this. "I think she gets in trouble over it."

"Yeah I've been there too."

"If it was required but you couldn't go what did you do?"

Buffy frowned and closed her eyes. "I survived graduation, that's when I met my second giant snake but later dropped out of college. There were just bigger things going on in my life."

A crisp male voiced added "Don't let Buffy fool you. She was never much for her studies."

Buffy's head jerked up and she saw Giles standing in the doorway of Kaede's hut. Tears ran down her face and left black trails in the ash on her cheeks. She jumped to her feet and ran to him.

Buffy collided with him and threw her arms around his neck.

Giles embraced her in a tweed hug and let out a very English "Oomph" as she squeezed the air from his lungs. She had no idea how he'd gotten there but he was there and it was the best thing to happen to her in a long time.


End file.
